Intuition::
by Flirti Monki
Summary: *Complete*Harry, Ron, and Hermione are working as waiters on the QE2 cruise ship. Harry and Mione get closer. Who happens to be on the cruise? No ther othan Lavender. H/Hr and R/L.
1. Default Chapter

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'The Queen Elizabeth II Ocean Liner' Thought Hermione as she was getting ready for her summer vacation. She was so excited, Harry, Ron, and her had been hired to work as waiters' and waitress on the famous _Queen Elizabeth II_ Ocean Liner cruise. 6 weeks of paradise for the three best friends. This was definitely going to be the best summer of their lives…

"HARRY! Hermione and Ron are here!" Yelled Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. It had taken about two years for his name to be cleared but now that it was Harry had moved in with Sirius at the beginning of the summer. 

Harry as quickly as possible ran down the stairs of his home to greet his friends. He was so glad that he was going to be spending the whole summer with Hermione and Ron it made his stomach jump of excitement just to the thought of it. 

Harry made his way to the spacious living room. He looked over at the clock that gave the time date and weather on it and noticed that it was all ready July 17 and that they would be leaving for the boat in two days exactly. 

Hermione gulped as she saw Harry. She hadn't noticed how good he looked until now. His silky jet-black hair that was as untamable as a wild mustang, those gorgeous emerald green eyes that would sparkle at any sign of excitement or joy. He now stood to be 6 ft and oh how handsome he looked. It was undeniable; Mione had to admit it to herself.

Harry had quite the same reaction to seeing Hermione again. 'She's gorgeous' he thought, as he looked her up and down. She now reached the full height of 5'8, but looked a little taller with her high-heeled white sandals. Her hair was still bushy but it looked a little curlier than it did in her previous years. Her chestnut hair laid a little lower of her shoulders and her honey brown eyes were as intense as ever. She wore a plain white tight halter-top and a short flown white skirt. As she smiled at Harry, Harry felt his heart beat at a faster pace. 

And lastly came Ron. He grew to be a handsome young man with his beautiful greenish/blue eyes and his flaming red hair that now was a little spiked at the top. He was at the height of 6'1 and felt quite proud of his tall self. He was wearing a plain green Hawaiian shirt with the top buttons undo so he could show off his muscular stature. But ofcourse being the Quidditch teams new keeper allowed a lot of working out. 

Hermione made the first move to go hug Harry. As he held her waist, Harry felt a spark rise between them. Hermione had her arms snaked around Harry's neck and felt a sort of electricity flow through her veins. As she let go of him she couldn't help but stare at his eyes. 'Wow' she thought.

"Harry! Mate! How have you been?" Asked Ron as he went over to pat Harry's back. Ron looked over to Hermione who was staring blankly at Harry.

"You all right there Mione?" Asked Ron concerned for his friend. 

Hermione nodded. "Uhuh…" 

"Mental that one…I'm telling ya!" Said Ron to Harry, knowing Hermione would hear. Hermione ofcourse sent Ron a death glare that noticed to 'cut it out'.

Sirius had prepared lunch for the three, knowing that all of them, especially Ron would be hungry. Bacon eggs, sausages, and hash browns were spread all over the table. (A/N: Yummy…. *licks lips*) Ron was all ready sprawled all over the food and Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione…again.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Thought Hermione, taking small bites of her food. 

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied. 

"Do I have some food on my face…you're…you're staring at me?" 

"Ummm you actually do." He lied taking some imaginary food off of her cheek. 

"Thanks."

"Few that was close!" Said Harry to himself as he saw Hermione start eating again. 

Ron noticed the two and couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh my! This is some good stuff! Harry fancies Mione!' He thought to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day of the cruise had arrived and Harry, Hermione, and Ron bid farewells to their families before heading to Southampton to take the cruise. 

As Ron saw the boat his mouth cracked wide open. Being raised and living in the wizarding world had some disadvantages. Hermione took Harry and Ron's arms and ran them to the top of the boat. 

After the view of their cabin and being settled down the three met with the cruises activities and employment director. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves sitting with 100s' of teenagers their age. 

"Welcome to the Ocean Liner: _The Queen Elizabeth II_, also well known as the _QE2_." Started the director.

"I am Mr. Brown and I'll be your director for your remaining time on this boat." The man had a strict but soft and gentle sound to his voice, he seemed to be a very respectable persona. 

"Wouldn't it be ironic if that was Lav's dad?" Whispered Ron to Hermione who chuckled at the thought. 

Mr. Brown read off the names of all the employees and Ron, Harry, and Hermione would all be working as waiters or waitress at the _Coronia_ Restaurant, along with Sandra Wolin, Jeremy Cheslun, and Rachel Gellar. 

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent their whole first afternoon on the boat learning their way around the _ Coronia _Restaurant, kitchens, and ofcourse the whole boat.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had settled into their cabin in the Coronia (A/N: If you're in the Coronia cabins you're in the coronia restaurant, if you're in the Princess Grill cabins, you're in the Princess Grill Restaurant. And so on…) and felt really tired after their first day. 

"I feel like I've been hit with the deepest most dangerous sleeping spell ever." Said Hermione resting her head on her pillow. 

"I know what you mean, I'm totally sleepy." Said Harry, who lay in the bed beside Hermione. 

Ron's bed was at the other side of the cabin, where you had to pass through an extremely short gap to get through. 

"I'm tired but also famished!" Yelled Ron to his friends. 

"Ron?" Said Harry

"Yep mate?"

"You're always hungry."

"If I could throw a pillow at you, I'd do it you know?" 

"I know Ron. Well good night everybody." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was 7:00 am and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all ready dressed in the waiter uniforms. Ron and Harry had to wear a casual black suit with a white dress shirt under it. Tie or bow tie was optional, so Harry and Ron decided to not wear any of them and just wear the white shirt loose with one or two buttons from the top unattached. Hermione on the other hand wore a nice black blazer and a white dress shirt under it. Her outfit also consisted of a black skirt that reached down to her knees and a pair of black shoes. High-heeled or not, it didn't matter. They all had to wear a tag with their names on them and a pin flag under it, so the customers would be able to tell what country they were from and what languages they spoke. 

Ron and Harry had gotten used to the waiting business by the afternoon. Amazingly the boys were quite good at it. Hermione on the other hand was doing fine on the waiting part but felt a little uncomfortable when a middle-aged man would look at her in a greedy way. Luckily for her, those men were mostly all married and proper so she wasn't bound to get hit on. 

Harry and Ron were waiting two tables that were right beside each other so it was easy for the boys to have little chats once in a while 

"Ron?" Started Harry. 

"Yep mate?" Ron answered.

'Sandra's looking at you."

"She is?"

"Yep"

  
"Well good for her."

"You're not going to ask her out. She's pretty fine if you ask me."

"Not my type man."

"Sure…whatever you say."

"How bout you Harry?"

"What about me?"

"Don't play dumb man, I always catch you giving Hermione you're googly eyed look."

Harry went red to the cheeks. "Excuse you?"

"You fancy Hermione."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not what?" Asked Hermione who passed along.

Harry scratched his head. "Do not…do not…do not think Professor Trelawney would look sexy in a bikini."

"Is that what you guys were talking about?" Asked Hermione to Ron and Harry. 

"Yep that's what we were talking about. Though the only reason why Harry doesn't think Trelawney would look good in a bikini is because he's got the hots for McGonagall." Stated Ron.

Hermione saw Harry give Ron a death glare, which definitely mean this was a joke and dirty one at that. "You boys are disturbing." And with that she was off. 

"McGonagall in a bikini Ron?!" Asked Harry. 

"Hey it could happen!" Said Ron before leaving to go get a loaf of bread for the couple he was waiting. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had finished their first day and quickly went to bed. The next two days passed slowly and were extremely uneventful. Though Harry, Hermione, and Ron were quite happy to hear that they had a day off. 

"So what are we going to do on our day off?" Asked Hermione to the boys the night before. 

"I was thinking of maybe heading down to the pool for a swim and then go dancing maybe." Stated Harry.

"Pool sounds brilliant! I'm in!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Me too!" Said Hermione, who wanted to see what Harry looked like in a pair of bathing suit boxers. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went off to the outside pool. Hermione was wearing a dark green bikini, Harry a pair of navy blue swims boxers and Ron a pair of dark red swim boxers. 

Hermione was in shock when she saw Harry come out of the changing room. He had a muscular body! Boy had Quidditch paid off she thought. Harry had nice abs and a good muscular tone. Not too much too much to make it look unappealing, but just right. Ron looked quite the same as Harry but had a little more abs then Harry. 

Harry went up to Hermione. 'God she looks hott.' He thought. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Hermione knew spelt trouble. 

"Harry?" She asked anxiously. 

"Yes?" He answered.

"What are you…" She couldn't finish as Harry quickly picked her up and held her in his arms. He ran to the pool and threw the both of them in. 

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled tackling him down in the pool. 

Hermione and Harry didn't notice how close their bodies were to each other and how much they were entertained with each other. Ron smiled at his friends. 'They love each other and don't even notice.' He thought to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back to work the next day and felt quite refreshed after their day off. 

Harry and Hermione were left to work in the restaurant, as Ron had to go with Sandra to deliver some papers to the captain of the cruise. 

Ron was walking with Sandra at his side not noticing that she kept creeping up closer to him. 

"So…Ron, how do you like the cruise so far?" Sandra asked with her strong London accent. 

"I love it its great! How bout you is it your first time on this cruise?"

"Nope, second."

"First for me."

"That's nice."

"Do you know a lot of people on this cruise?" Asked Ron.

"I guess I do. I know a lot of the members of the staff because I worked here last year. And I also know Mr. Brown's daughter but she's a total bitch."

"Really what's her name?"

"Lav…" Sandra couldn't finish because someone had bumped into Ron. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy here let me help you." Started the girl. 

Ron directly noticed the voice and looked up to the girl that was picking up the papers. "LAVENDER!"

"RON!" Yelled Lavender as she jumped into his arms. "It's so great to see you here!"

"Same here! But what are you doing on this boat?" Asked Ron. 

"I'm Mr. Brown's daughter and when I heard Harry, Hermione, and you were on the cruise I got so excited!" 

Ron stared at Lavender. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought as he helped her stand up. Lavender stood to be 5'9, but seemed to be 5'10 because of her white high-heeled sandals. Her blonde silky hair ran down to her shoulders, her aqua blue eyes shimmered. She was wearing a magnificent red halter dress. 

'God Ron is hott.' Thought Lavender staring at him. "Wow." She murmured to herself. 

"I'm so glad to see you here Lav, I've missed you!" Said Ron. 'I miss you? How did that come out of my mouth?' Thought Ron. 

"You missed me?" Asked Lavender with a tone of hope in her voice. 

"Yes."

"I missed you too Ron. Well…here are your papers. Listen how does this sound, Hermione, Harry, and you meet me for a late snack at the "Lido" later?" (A/N: Lido is a snack/ plain dinner restaurant.) 

"That'd be great Lav thanks." Said Ron.

Lavender turned to look at Sandra. "Sandra." Said Lav with a cold tone in her voice. 

"Lavender." Said Sandra with the same cold tone in her voice. 

When Lavender was gone Sandra turned to look at Ron. "You know her?!" 

"Yeh she goes to my school she's great ain't she?" He said.

"Great!? Don't make me laugh! She's a bitch!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Hermione were finished waiting and were waiting for Ron to finish in the bathroom of their cabin. 

"He's been in there for the last 20 minutes. What's up?" Asked Hermione to Harry a little annoyed. 

"You know were going to dinner well…late dinner with Lav tonight right?" Harry asked. 

Hermione nodded. "Oh…you think he fancies her?" 

"I don't know…maybe." 

"Love." Started Hermione

"What?" 

"Love, it's a tricky business ain't it?" 

"I guess so. Why?"

"I don't know. It's so complicated and all but at the end of the day you're in love and that's all that matters, nothing else. Just you and your lover." Said Hermione. 

"It's a terrific feeling." Said Harry plainly. 

"Have you ever been in love Harry?"

Harry was stumped at the question. He had feelings for Hermione she was so smart, caring, beautiful, friendly…could he really be in love with her?

"No I haven't Mione, but when I do fall in love I'll be perfectly content. How bout you Mione? Have you ever been in love?"

Hermione was also stumped at the question. She had feelings for Harry for he was so smart, brave, handsome, caring, and gentle. 'Could I really be in love with Harry?' Thought Hermione.

"No Harry, I've never been in love…but when I find it if I find it, I'll feel like I'm the happiest woman on earth."

Harry cupped Hermione's chin with his hand. "If you find love? Mione, you're so wonderful in every single way. Who couldn't fall in love with you?" 

Harry was leaning in to kiss her. 'Oh my god I'm going to kiss her.' Thought Harry. 'Oh my god this is it he's going to kiss me.' Thought Hermione at the same time. 

Harry and Hermione's noses touched but before his lips could gently touch hers Ron opened the door of the bathroom wide open.

"Tada! How do I look?" Asked Ron, who was wearing a dark blue suit and a white dress shirt under it. 

Hermione and harry let go of each other, blushing furiously. Had Ron seen them? 

"You look great Ron." Said Hermione awkwardly 

"Yeh mate, you look great." Said Harry with the same awkward tone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had arrived to the "Lido" at 11:00 pm and spotted Lavender directly. How could she be unnoticed? Lav was wearing a long pink dress that reached to her feet and her hair was in a tight french twist. 

"What can I say? My dad wants me to dress up for dinner every single night!" Said Lavender hugging her friends. 

"Harry! Hermione! It's so great to see you two!" Said Lavender mentioning to them to sit down. 

"It's ironic ain't it Ron?" Started Hermione.

"What is?" Ron asked. 

"Remember our first day when we heard Mr. Browns' name you said 'Wouldn't it be ironic if that was Lav's dad?' " 

"Oh yea I remember." 

"Lavender?" Asked Harry. 

"Yep." She answered. 

"Why did you never tell us that your father was an entertainment and employees director on the QE2?"

"Well because I didn't want people to know because or else I feel like I wouldn't be able to trust them. Never being able to know if they were truly my friends or if they just were nice to me to come on the cruise. 'Me dad's muggle me mum's a witch' as Seamus would say." Lavender finished with an Irish accent. 

"That makes sense Lav." Said Mione.

"Well I'm not the dumb blonde that everyone thinks I am." Said Lavender. 

"I never thought that!" Continued Hermione. 

"I get really good grades but I don't let people know."

"Why are you telling us then?" Asked Ron. 

"Because I can trust you three." 

Ron started conversation again. "Why does Sandra think you're a bitch?" 

"Sandra?" Started Lavender. "Sandra hates me because when she came on the cruise last year she stole two diamond earrings from the gift shop and I told her off." 

"Why is she allowed to come work on the cruise again this year then?" Asked Harry. 

"Because after I told her off, I felt bad and went to my father to plead to him to let her come back this year. The only problem is she never forgave me for telling her off and she hates me more now because she thinks I pity her." 

"Do you pity her?" Asked Hermione. 

"In a way I do, but then again I don't, it's all very complicated."

"Sandra has a thing for Ronniekins over there." Stated Harry. 

Ron turned all red. "She's the antichrist I never really liked the bloody girl any ways but I can't be mean to her because she's so sweet to me and it would just be wrong."

Lav, Mione, and Harry nodded. 

Mione was staring at Harry sip his hot chocolate. He managed to put some whipped cream on his nose. 

"Harry?" Hermione started trying her hardest not to laugh. 

"Yes?"

"You have whipped cream on your nose." She said wiping it off with her index finger.

Harry smiled at Hermione and once again the stared into each other's eyes. But this wasn't passed unnoticed…

Lavender and Ron saw the whole ordeal and looked at each other. 'This is going to be a very interesting trip.' They both thought. 

Read and Review please!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx

****


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 2::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the next afternoon and Ron had been let off work early for the day. Jeremy said that he would gladly take over his shift. Ron casually glided through the casino and into the lounge. And was shocked at the sight he saw…Lavender was there…. But with another guy?

Lavender turned her attention to Ron. "Ron hi! I thought you were working this afternoon?"

"Got off early." Was all Ron could respond, he was still looking at the guy next to Lav. The man was about 16 and he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was good looking and seemed to really be interested in Lav. 

"So when are you going to introduce me to your waiter friend?" Said the man, who noticed Ron wearing his waiter outfit. 

"Keith! This is Ron. Ron this is Keith." Said Lavender a little anxiously. 

"Nice to meet you Keith." Said Ron taking his hand out of his pocket to shake Keith's. Keith took Ron's shake.

"Firm grip Ron." Said Keith. "I bet being a waiter like that, working with your hands, helps doesn't it?"

Ron smiled. "Actually Ron plays lots of football (soccer)." Lavender lied. A muggle like Keith would never understand Quidditch.

"Yes I play lots of football all the time and I swim." Lied Ron. Thank god Lavender had said football. He didn't know any other muggle sport. And he knew football so well because one of his friends' back at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas, was obsessed with it. 

"Hey Lav, listen. I was actually looking for you because I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me this afternoon?" Asked Ron, ignorning Keith's glare at him. 

"I think I can answer for Lavender. She's spending the afternoon with me. Were going to be having lunch at the Queens Grill now. You must not know it, it's the expensive restaurant here. Now if you please leave me and this gorgeous creature have lunch now." Said Keith to Ron handing him two casino tokens. "Here you might actually win and be able to afford your self a decent hair cut." 

Lavender looked at Keith. "How dare you say that to Ron! Ron? I would love to go swimming with you! And you Keith you self-centered little bastard? BUGGER OFF!" With that Lavender took Ron's hand and led him out to the outside pool. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry were waiting at the _Coronia_ for the afternoon. Harry kept having a feeling of joy every time him and Hermione would touch hands or bump into each other. Though a strain of jealousy would rush through his veins every time he saw Jeremy look over at Hermione with envious eyes. 

"Harry?" Asked Hermione

"Yep." He answered.

"Jeremy is staring at me isn't he?"

Harry looked over. "Afraid so."

"It's disturbing me."

"I know. Want me to do something about it?"

"Not for the moment…but if he tries anything. Promise you'll protect me?"

"I'll always protect you my Mione."

Mione felt good when Harry said 'My' to her. 

"Thanks Harry and I'll always protect you in any way."

Harry wanted to be with her so much, but not in a working way, he had an idea. 

"Hermione…I was wondering…."

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight I mean I totally understand if you don't but…"

Hermione cut him off. "I would **love** to have dinner with you tonight Harry."

"That's great. I can't wait. I have something to tell you something tonight too." 

"Well can you tell me now?" Asked Hermione eagerly. 

"Nope it's a surprise." 

"Argh! Harry!" Laughed Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was waiting for Lavender. She said that she was going to get changed into her bathing suit. Ron was wearing his navy blue swim trunks and was waiting for Lavender outside on one of the chairs. 

Ron saw Lav come out. His mouth was wide open. Lavender was wearing a pair of black surf swim shorts for girls and a tight low hot pink bikini top. Her hair was in two pig-tailed braids. 

Lavender laughed, "What's up Ron? You've never seen a babe in a bikini before?"

Ron laughed. "Not a hott one…wait maybe Hermione."

Lavender smacked him off the head. "Haha very funny, haven't you learned your manners? When your in the presence of a girl you don't talk about any other girl!" 

"Really?" Asked Ron stupidly.

"No!" 

Ron laughed, "So you ready to go swimming?" Lavender nodded. Ron took her hand and led her to the pool where they both jumped in together, hand in hand. 

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Keith watching them from the top deck. He winced as he saw Ron pick Lavender up and swing her around in the water. His hands upon her upper body made Keith mad…extremely mad. 

"Ron, can we go into the hot tub, I'm feeling a little chilly now?" Asked Lavender seductively.

Ron nodded and led her out into the hot tub. They spent their time talking that they hardly noticed that it was now dark and almost every body was gone. 

Lavender snaked up onto Ron's legs. She sat there for a while, her head on his shoulder. 

"Who knew we'd become so close?" Asked Lavender. 

"I don't know." Said Ron inhaling the smell of Lavender's hair that smelt like vanilla. 

Keith walked over to the two. And was quite shocked to see Lavender in the arms of Ron. 

"You've been in here quite a while." Said Keith with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. 

  
"What can I say? Lav is permanently attached to me." Said Ron with a chuckle. 

"Very funny Ron!" Said Lavender smiling at him. 

" I see… Well Lavender? I'm waiting for you tonight for dinner. And Ron? Leave Lavender alone. She only came to be nice to you but now that she gave her charity you can leave her alone." Said Keith in a harsh tone. 

It was unbelievable! 'Another Malfoy…. Muggle style!' Thought Ron. Ron got up and was ready to punch Keith but felt a hand gripping his arm. 

"Don't Ron, please!" Lavender pleaded. She looked at Ron and noticed his masculine body and his abs and his muscles. 'Sexy…' She thought. 

Ron looked at Lavender and back at Keith and left. Lavender looked back at him. "RON! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ron got it all wrong. Lavender didn't like Keith but just didn't want to start a fight to get him into trouble…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror of her cabin. 'This is it…' She thought. She looked beautiful her hair was curled and was let down. She wore a black dress that went down to her ankle and that showed her bare olive skin tan. She wore clear lip-gloss and a tad of black eye liner. 

Harry was wearing a black suit and a pale blue dress shirt under it. He was waiting for Hermione out in the "Yacht Club" When he saw her he felt his heart beat at a faster pace. Exactly like the first time he saw her.

"Hello Harry." She spoke sitting down beside him. 

"Hello Hermione…you look beautiful!" Said Harry.

Hermione blushed. "You look handsome too Harry."

Harry blushed and looked at the drink menu and called the waiter over "Two glasses of wine please." The waiter smiled at the two and took the menu away. 

"So Harry what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Asked Hermione

Harry heard 'Nightingale' by _Saves the Day_ play on the dance floor. "Hermione would you like to dance?" He asked. 

Hermione nodded and let her be taken by Harry on the dance floor. He held her close to him. He slid his arms around her waist and Hermione snaked her arms around Harry's neck. 

He was staring at her again and Hermione felt like she was in heaven as his beautiful emerald green eyes twinkled. 

"Harry? What's the matter?" Asked Hermione

  
"Nothings the matter, everything is finally perfect." He answered

"Perfect?" She asked

"Yes perfect. Everything is perfect…every time I'm with you."

"Really Harry?" 

"Yes Hermione. The reason I asked you to dinner tonight was firstly because I wanted to spend time with you and secondly because…"

"Because?" 'Oh please say you love me as much as I love you' Thought Hermione. 

"Was because I wanted to tell you that for a while now I've been pacing back and forth about my feelings about you. Were they simply platonic…or was they're something more?"

"And is they're something more?" 

Harry nodded. "Hermione I'm in love with you."

Hermione smiled. "I'm in love with you too Harry." 

Harry leaned down to kiss Hermione. They're noses touched slightly until Harry placed his lips upon hers. In the beginning it was just a plain simple kiss but Hermione and Harry felt so relieved that they're feelings for each other were finally out that they felt emotions running through their body and being released at the tip of their tongues. 

Harry led Hermione off the dance floor and sat her down on his lap. They drank their wine quietly and noticed Jeremy come see them. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Jeremy asked in a fit of anger. 

"What are you raving on about?" Asked Hermione annoyed. 

"YOU KISSED HIM THAT'S WHAT!" Screamed Jeremy. 

"SHE'S MY GIRL FRIEND SHE'S SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!" Screamed Harry back. 

"I'm you're girl friend?" Asked Hermione hopefully.

"If you want to be." Answered Harry. 

"I would love to be your girl friend Harry."

Jeremy got so mad that he harshly took over Harry's wineglass and poured it all over him. 

"What the?" Said Harry. Looking over at his dripping shirt. 

"Oops must have slipped." Said Jeremy leaving because of the commotion he started. 

Harry and Hermione saw a fuming Ron come into the club. 

"What's wrong mate?" Asked Harry concerned. Ron was as red as his hair…this was not a good sign. 

"Well everything was going great with me and Lav right we were in the hot tub no problemo right? But that git Keith had to come over and ruin everything! I had her there in my arms and when he came and started insulting me I went to hit him and Lav stopped me! I thought she liked me NOT him!" Exclaimed Ron. 

"Ron…hunny, did you ever think that maybe Lavender stopped you so that you wouldn't start a fight and get yourself fired?" Asked Hermione sweetly.

"I don't know! She went right to him like she was his god damn pet!" As Ron said this he saw Keith and Lavender come into the club. Ron glared at Keith and said good bye to his friends and with that he was gone. 

Lavender watched Ron sadly leave the room. She wanted to run after him and explain herself "Ron WAIT!" She yelled after him. Harry saw Keith tighten his grip on Lav's arm and understood that Lavender never really liked Keith but for some reason was forced to hang around him, and he was going to find out. 

"Hermione…" Harry started, "look." He said pointing at Keith's grip on Lav.

"I think we should as Mr. Brown about this he might know why Keith want's Lavender around him at all times. " Spoke Hermione. 

"I think that's a great idea Hermione…you're so smart." 

"Don't I know it!" She replied as Harry leaned in to kiss her again. 

End of Chapter 2, review please I need at least 15-20 reviews! I really need to know how I'm doing at the beginning of a story!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 3::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Harry and Hermione left early to go see Mr. Brown. They sure weren't going to stay put when Lavender was treated unfairly. 

Mr. Brown heard a knock on his office and spoke "Come in!" In his cheerful voice. As he saw Hermione and Harry come in he mentioned to the two to take a seat. 

Hermione and Harry sat down. "Good morning sir." Spoke Hermione first. 

"Good morning Mr. Brown." Said Harry. 

Mr. Brown smiled to the two, "Good morning Hermione, Harry. Is everything all right?"

"Ofcourse everything is fine with us! We love it here! The reason we came to see you was because of Lavender." Said Hermione sweetly. 

Mr. Brown smiled again. "When Lav told me that you two and Ron were her friends from Hogwarts I was so glad to hear that she would be spending time with her friends!" 

"Well that's the thing sir…Lav hasn't been spending her time with us as often as we'd like." Said Harry. 

"Oh, are you in a fight?" Asked Mr. Brown sincerely. 

"No ofcourse not! It's that every time Lavender wants to spend time with us and well lets face it mostly Ron, this guy Keith ruins everything and takes her away." Said Harry. 

Mr. Brown's eyebrow furrowed and he had an intense and serious look on his face. "Ah. Yes I see you've me Keith Jones" Spoke Mr. Brown. Hermione and Harry nodded. 

"Keith Jones is a very wealthy teenager…family wealth actually. His father is a very important businessman in the parliament of England and Keith and his family has spent most of their summers on this cruise. You see I've had this job for the past 25 years and since Lavender has been born she's been spending her summers here with me on the boat. She loves it! She wouldn't be any where else."  


"And where's Mrs. Brown?" Asked Hermione. 

"Mrs. Brown, my wife Angelina, usually comes on the cruise but this summer took the time off because her father is extremely sick and she said that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible."  


"I'm sorry." Said Harry, Hermione nodded too. 

"Continuing on Keith…" Started Mr. Brown. "His father and I never really have gotten along. He's the snobbish type you know? And when Keith started hanging out, or should I say stalking Lavender, Keith's father insisted upon Lavender to spend time with Keith while he was on the cruise. Lavender always despised Keith and his conceited ways but had no choice but to escort him."  


"Why does she have no choice?" Asked Hermione. 

"Because Keith's father is friends' with the captain of this boat, Mr. Thomas. And one day about 10 years ago Mr. Thomas came to me to tell me that Keith insisted on spending time with Lavender and that if that didn't happen, the cruise would lose it's most wealthy member. I told Lav that it was her choice and that she could do what she wanted…she accepted to escort him but know that she's developed to be a young lady she realizes that she wants out of this deal because Keith is starting to put moves on her."

"I'm so sorry that's a horrible story!" Said Hermione. 

"Watch my daughter I don't want that filthy boy to put a hand on her!" Said Mr. Brown strongly.

"Don't worry she's safe with us." Said Harry reassuringly. Hermione and Harry said good bye to Mr. Brown.

"Hermione and Harry?" Asked Mr. Brown, as they were about to leave the office. 

"Yes sir?" Asked Harry. 

"Call me Phillipe, Mr. Brown makes me feel old." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I feel so bad for Lav!" Said Hermione, being led by Harry, hand in hand, down the long corridor. 

"Should we tell Ron?" She asked Harry again. 

"Let's see what happens first." Reasoned Harry. Hermione smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"That's it?" Asked Harry, pretending to sound as hurt as possible. 

Hermione chuckled and stood on her toes to reach Harry and kiss him. She let her hands wander around his unruly hair and massaged her tongue with his. 

"That better?" Asked Hermione seductively. 

"Yep, Hermione one question though?" Asked Harry still shocked by the amazing kiss. 

"What's that Harry?" She asked. 

"Where in the name of Merlin did you learn like such an expert?" 

"Ron." Hermione lied. 

Harry knowing it was a joke ran after Hermione into the Coronia Restaurant. 

"Hey guys!" Said Ron as Hermione and Harry entered the restaurant. 

"Hey." Started Harry. "Since when have you and Hermione been kissing behind my back?"

Ron being as clueless as he is didn't understand. "WHAT? I NEVER KISSED HERMIONE! SHE'S LIKE MY BLOODY SISTER! ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE'S YOUR GIRL FRIEND! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU HARRY!" Hissed Ron in a low whisper. 

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Calm down mate it was just a joke." Said Harry reassuring the confused Ron. 

Ron chuckled feeling quite embarrassed with him. 

Jeremy looked over at Hermione and Harry enviously. He wanted to go out with Hermione but Harry was always in the way and when he found them kissing that really killed all hope he had. 'I've got to get rid of Harry.' He thought as he was cleaning the wine glasses in the kitchen. 

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Hermione went off to lunch after their morning shift. They both left for the Lido for a quick nice lunch.

"Harry, I've been meaning to tell you that being with you right now makes me so happy and that when you asked me to become your girl friend I…i…felt like nothing that had ever happened in my life was better than that moment. I love you so much I hope you know that." Spoke Hermione softly putting a hand on Harry's arm.

"I know you love me Mione. I love you too and let me tell you I might have fought Voldemort and have risked my life a couple of times but nothing seemed harder to me then admitting my feelings for you. You're too precious to lose. And I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." 

"You'd probably do something drastic if you didn't have me in your life." Said Hermione eyeing her food. 

"Yeh like what?" Asked Harry. 

"Go gay."

"Happy?"

"No homosexual."

"Oh yes Hermione I would go gay with Neville…he's looking pretty good." Spoke Harry sarcastically. 

Hermione laughed. "Ewww…mental image!" 

Harry made a grossed out face, "If you excuse me…I have to go to the bath room!" Harry ran off to the men's room. Thinking of him and Neville really made him lose his appetite. 

Hermione laughed and returned to eating her pasta. She looked up as she saw Lavender. 

"Lav!" Hermione yelled getting the blonde girls' attention. 

"Mione!" Spoke Lav sitting down in Harry's seat. 

"So I heard you and Potter are a couple now?" Said Lavender raising an eyebrow. 

"It's true. Oh I love him so much I'm so happy!" Exclaimed Mione. 

"I'm happy for you too!" Lavender smiled. "Talking about Harry where is he?"

"Oh I gave him a mental image of him being gay with Neville!"

"HERMIONE! That is the grossest most disgusting most coolest thing I have ever heard! I wish I had been there to see his face!" 

"I know he looked like a McGonagall seeing Snape in a bra!" 

"HERMIONE! WHAT GOES ON IN THAT SICK MIND OF YOURS! SHAME ON YOU, YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" Exclaimed Lavender sarcastically. 

Lavender saw Harry coming back. "Hey Mione before I leave you and Harry for a snog session, do you know where Ron is?" 

"Nope I think he said that he was going to be running laps around the boat. And thanks for leaving me and Harry to our snog session." Hermione winked. 

Lavender saw Harry come back and started laughing. Harry set himself beside Hermione. "Why was Lav laughing as she saw me?" He asked. 

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Oh for no reason…" 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Lavender walked out on the deck, her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tub top with red sandals. She rubbed her arms. 'It's freezing where the hell is Ron?' She thought. 

As if on cue Lavender saw a red haired boy running down the deck. Ron stopped as he saw Lavender and casually walked up to her. 

"Hey Lav, what are you doing here?" He asked her. 

Lavender had problems paying attention; all Ron was wearing were his blue surf shorts and his _Nike's_. His top was bare. 

"Lavender?" Ron asked again trying to get her attention. 

"Oh yeh Ron, cam we go inside…ummm…to talk?" She asked. 

Ron looked at her suspiciously, even though he was mad, he couldn't bear not spending time with her. 

"All right Lav, just let me get my shirt on." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron had gotten his shirt and sat down beside Lavender in her room. She lived in the _Queen's Grill_. Her room was huge. A king's size bed (A/N: Don't get the ideas I'm getting in my head right now…hihihi!), a shower, tub, sitting area, walk in closet etc.… 

Ron sat down in one of the large chairs and waited for Lavender to start talking. 

"Ron…I know why your mad at me." Started Lav.

"What? I'm not mad at you." He lied. Lav raised her eyebrow and Ron nodded. 

"I just don't understand why you let Keith treat you like that! Don't you have any dignity?" Spat Ron. 

"Ofcourse I do! Do you think I like him following me around like that, especially when you're around? I have to hang out with him, try to understand that! I didn't know what I was getting into when I made my choice ten years ago! I was six for crying out loud and I wanted a friend!" 

"What choice?" Asked Ron, calming down a bit. 

"Well you see Keith's family is one of the wealthiest families who come on the QE2, not counting famous people and royalty and so on…And when I was about five Keith would follow me around the boat and I was so lonely because there were no other kids my age on the cruise, so I accepted his friendship. What I didn't know was that Keith went to his father and asked him if I could be his personal friend, escort, whatever you want to call it. Mr. Jones, Keith's father went to Mr. Thomas, the captain and asked him about Keith's preposition. Mr. Thomas asked me when I turned six and I said…yes. I needed a friend so bad! I was lonely on the boat in the summer with only grown ups." 

"I'm sorry Lav, I shouldn't have gotten mad. It was an idiotic thing to do. If you don't want to see me ever again I understand." Ron said starting to leave. Lavender put a hand on his arm to motion to him to sit back down. 

"That's the thing Ron. When I found out Harry, Hermione, and you were going to be on the boat, I wanted to spend every day with you three! Not with…Keith. And I started minding the most when I turned 13." 

"Why is that?" Asked Ron, having a feeling he didn't want to know. 

"Keith is a year older than me and when he turned 14 he turned into quite the little perv! All he would do and all he does is stare as me as I'm some prize. Sometimes when I'm talking to him I trail to where his eyes are looking. He's not listening to a word I say half the time he's staring at my ass or chest!" Lavender started to cry. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT OUT! OUT OF THIS STUPID DEAL!" 

Ron settled Lavender onto her bed, she was sobbing so hard. He caressed her hair for a moment. And looked into her eyes. 

"Harry, Hermione, and me will try our best Lav. we'll get Keith to leave you alone. Now where's Pansy when you need her?" Ron laughed. Lavender smiled at Ron and laughed too. "It's good to hear you laugh." He said. 

"That's one of the reasons I like you so much Ron, you've got a good sense of humor."  


"You like me?" He asked. Lavender nodded. 

"I like you…a lot, it's been the longest time I think I started developing a crush on you in our 4th year." 

"Why because of the 'Uranus' joke I made?" Ron asked. 

"Maybe." Lavender laughed, but then turned to look at Ron seriously. "But if you don't like me I'll understand." 

"Well Miss Brown what If I told you I did like you…what would you do?" Asked Ron seductively. 

Lavender raised her head and kissed Ron. She let her tongue slide into his mouth and let it massage his. After a minute she pulled away. 

"I would do that." 

Ron smiled at her. "I like you…I like you a lot. Not just because of the kiss, but for everything else that comes with it." Ron leaned in to kiss Lavender again but the two hadn't noticed that Keith who had been standing at the door way…hearing and seeing…everything. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry were outside and staring at the beautiful ocean. "It's so beautiful…" Started Hermione. 

"Not as beautiful as you…" Said Harry looking straight into her eyes. 

He leaned down to kiss Hermione. After the kiss Harry stood there looking at Hermione's face. "Can you believe that we've been going out for only 3 days and we can't get enough of each other?" Said Harry. 

Hermione nodded. "That's a good thing right?" 

Harry nodded. "A very good thing."

Harry led Hermione to the pool. They walked around it for a moment and turned around at the sound of a bizarre noise. 

"Did you hear that?" Asked Hermione, a tremble in her voice.

"Yes I did, what do you think it could be?" Asked Harry unsure. 

"I don't know…" Hermione saw Jeremy come out from behind the beach chairs and towels. "HARRY WATCH OUT!" But it was too late, Jeremy's attempt to drowning Harry in the pool had missed. Jeremy hit Harry hard on the head with the metal pole that lay beside the pool and he fell unconscious. 

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled crying. "HOW DARE YOU JEREMY? YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM! LEAVE NOW!" 

Jeremy shocked by his action left, running. Hermione lay beside Harry and let her tears wipe the blood away from the side of his head. 

She hurried to bring Harry to the hospital wing. She luckily ran into Ron and Lavender whom helped her carry Harry down to the 5th floor. 

When the three had got there, a doctor had immediately taken Harry into his care.

"How did this happen young lady?" Asked the doctor, he was Irish, his accent gave it right away.

Hermione tried to get her act together to help the doctor. "Jeremy, he…he…got mad and took a metal pole…and…and hit harry." 

The doctor examined Harry for about 10 minutes and then went back out and looked at Hermione sweetly, "Go to bed…he's in good care here. The hit didn't do to much shock to his brain, he'll be up by tomorrow afternoon or night at the latest." 

Ron and Lavender looked at Hermione sweetly. "Do you want to do something, talk anything?" Asked Lavender sweetly. Hermione shook her head. "I need to be alone for a while. Thanks for the offer though." Lavender hugged Hermione and Ron kissed her gently on the cheek. The two watched sadly Hermione leave the hospital wing. Ron looked at Lavender and explained to her that he needed to be with Hermione even though she said she wanted to be alone. Lavender nodded and smiled and kissed Ron good night. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender walked calmly back to her room as she was strolling down the corridor she suddenly felt someone's grip around her waist. 

"Ron is that you?" She laughed. 

"Guess again…" Lavender would recognize that voice anywhere…KEITH! 

"What do _you_ want?" She asked at him harshly. 

"You." He answered.

"Keith let go of me!"  


"Now you listen at me Lavender. You better break this little thing you have with Ron or I could do major damage to him. How does being fired sound to you?"

"Don't you dare!"

"The infatuation will end!" 

End of Chappy 3! Please please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 4::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron followed Hermione back to their cabin. Hermione opened the door and collapsed on her bed crying. Ron came to her and held her in a deep in brace. 

"Shhh…" Ron whispered sweetly to Hermione. "He's OK the doctor told you so. He'll be back to normal before you know it!"

"Its all my fault!" Cried Hermione.

"No don't you ever think that Hermione! You hear me? It's not your fault! Its not your fault Jeremy is a crazy psychopath!"

"I can't be with Harry anymore. If I stay with him he'll get hurt again…or even worse…die." Hermione sobbed. 

"Now don't you go do that Mione! Harry needs you in his life! He loves you!" 

"And I love him…but I can't, I need to think about this. Ron?" 

"Yeh?"

"Please don't tell Harry about our little conversation."  
  
Ron nodded, even though he wanted to tell Harry he knew it was for Hermione to tell him. "I won't I promise."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keith was holding lavender. He led her back to her room and releases his grip on her arms and placed his hands on her waist. 

"Let me go!" Yelled Lavender, hoping someone would come to her rescue. 

"Now you listen to me and you listen good! I don't want you seeing that good for nothing waiter ever again you hear me?" Spat Keith.  
  
"Good for nothing waiter? Don't you dare call him that! And plus you have no hold over me! After the 4 weeks that are left on this cruise, I'm going back to school and Ron, being in my school will be there too! So why not just give up? You'll never get me!"

"He's in your school?" Asked Keith jealously. 

Lavender nodded. "He's in my year too! So there's no way you can break us apart!"

"Don't be so sure." And with that Keith leaned down and kissed Lavender with all the force he held. Lav couldn't set free from the embrace until Keith loosened his grip and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Get the hell out of my room." Said Lavender calmly. 

"Stay away from him!" Yelled Keith before slamming the cabin door. Lavender flinched as she heard the big 'BOOM' of the door and she broke down in tears. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender ran to go find Ron. She checked his cabin and checked the restaurant. 'The Lido!' Thought Lavender. And as she thought there was Ron, eating…as usual.

Lavender ran to him and held him in a big embrace, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Lav, hunny what's wrong?" Asked Ron concerned. 

"Keith…he…he said that he…wanted you to…stay…away…from me…or else…or else…" Said Lavender sobbing.

"Or what?" Asked Ron, rage running through his veins. 

"Or he would get you fired or even worst!"

"Lav? I don't care about my job! I want us to be together that's what matters."

Lavender nodded. "Listen, he's a very powerful guy and he could do anything to you…like get you killed! I want to be with you though! So much!"  
  
Ron wiped Lav's cheeks. "We can be together, and we will be together…we just have to keep it a secret between us. Understand me?"

"I understand Ron. It's a secret…no one knows and no one will know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next afternoon, Harry woke up with a shock seeing Hermione there…staring down at him. He looked at the alarm clock that sat beside him, it was all ready 11:00 am in the morning. As he tried to sit up he felt a huge pain in his head. Hermione looked down at him, tears in her eyes. 

"Harry?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Hermione? Where am I?" Asked Harry, touching his head with his hand. 

"You're in the hospital, Jeremy hit your head really hard and you fell unconscious so I brought you here." 

"Thanks Hermione, what would I do without you?" Said Harry lovingly. 

"You'd stay alive." Said Hermione harshly. 

"What?"

"Harry, I love you so much, but I fear if we stay together, you'll get hurt…because of me."

"Hermione no! Don't think that! I love you…I need you." Said Harry tears falling down his cheeks.

"Harry please! Don't make this harder than it all ready is!" Said Hermione crying. 

"Then don't do it! Don't leave me!" 

"Harry I have to…I love you so much, I want you to stay alive. I'm sorry…" Hermione finished crying, she kissed Harry's forehead and ran out of the hospital. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


Ron was in Lavender's room sitting on her bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. It seemed like forever she was there. He even started to play a game of solitaire. He heard the sound of a door opening and gulped as he saw Lav.

She was wearing a black silky dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she was wearing very elegant black high-heeled shoes. She wore black eyeliner and clear lipgloss. She looked beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Asked Lavender twirling around in her dress. "Daddy got it for me this morning for me to wear tonight for dinner." 

Ron stood up and slipped one of his hands on Lavender's waist and took his other hand and cupped her hand with his. He turned on the music and started dancing around the room with her. "Now I can officially say that I danced with the most beautiful girl in the world." Said Ron smiling. Lavender went to kiss him. 

"Thank you." She said to him in a low whisper. 

"For what?" He asked. 

"For sticking with me, for us staying together…even though we're not supposed to be well in Keith's eyes."

"I couldn't bare not being with you, and besides, it's kind of exciting…loving in secret. It makes the whole relationship sexy and daring." 

"Really?" Asked Lavender raising an eyebrow and lowering Ron on her bed with her hand. 

Ron motioned Lavender to come to him with his index finger. Lavender obeyed and placed herself on top of him. 

"If I can make you come to me with just one movement of my finger…think what I can do with just one hand." Exclaimed Ron. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked sadly into work, it was his last week of work until he had a week off. He looked over to see Hermione who spotted him. She wouldn't look at him and would just turn her head to what she was doing. Harry felt a pain go through his heart as he saw Jeremy try to apologize to Hermione and flirt with her at the same time. 

"I'm so sorry, I guess jealousy took the better part of me." Started Keith.

"I don't know if I can except you apology Keith. Apologize to Harry first and then…I'll see." Said Hermione looking harshly into the teen's eyes. Jeremy nodded and went to Harry.

"Harry?" Asked Jeremy.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize, as I told Hermione, I was just really jealous and it took the better part of me…I guess."

Harry nodded. "I accept your apology, but try anything funny again and I will seriously have to hurt you."

Jeremy nodded and thanked Harry to go back to Hermione.

"I told Harry I was sorry and he accepted my apology." 

Hermione was shocked. 'How could Harry accept his apology? Jeremy hurt him! Wait Hermione…Jeremy hurt Harry and you told Harry you didn't want to be with him because you were afraid of him getting hurt. So if he's apologizing to Jeremy does that mean he's apologizing to you too for putting him in such a position?' Thought Hermione. 

"I accept your apology." Said Hermione without thinking. 

Jeremy beamed. "That's great Hermione! Thank you!"  


"Your welcome…" Said Hermione as she saw Jeremy put a hand on hers. She flinched and took her hand away. 

"I…I…can't I'm sorry." Said Hermione, running off to serve a table. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three days had passed and Keith was always searching for Lavender. Sure she was there at dinner and maybe sometimes lunch but she always seemed absent. 

"Ron where are we going?" Asked Lavender as Ron trailed her along a hallway. As they both saw Keith, they went into the nearest closet to make out. That's how it was now. Keith wouldn't know. Lavender and Ron would be making out and dating and Keith knew nothing. They were so happy they really thought their secret was secure but was it?

"Jeremy!" Yelled Keith as he saw the teen walk in the hall. 

"Yes?" Asked Jeremy, who knew Keith from being his friend at school.

"Do you work with a certain red head called Ron?"

Jeremy nodded. 

"Well has he been at work lately?" Asked Keith.

"Yeh he has but then he leaves really quickly like he has to be somewhere. Why do you ask?

"And have you seen Lavender anywhere I'm looking for her."

"Yeh three minutes ago but she looked like she was in a hurry when I asked her why, she said she was meeting someone. Again, why do you ask?" Asked Jeremy annoyed by his friends' constant questioning. 

"No reason." Said Keith walking off in anger…he knew what was going on. "Lavender is with Ron!" Said Keith to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now July 31st and Harry found no reason to celebrate. He turned 17 and lost the love of his life. Ron and him had celebrated it in the Lido with Lavender and Hermione. Hermione seemed pretty distant and told Harry that she would give him his present later on that night. Harry spent his whole end of day figuring, 'What is Hermione's present?' 

"Where are you off to mate?" Asked Ron to Harry from his cabin bed. 

"Hermione told me she wanted to give me my birthday present tonight." Responded Harry. 

"Well I'm off too…" Said Ron standing up.

"To where?"

"To see La…Latino dancers dance?"

"Nice, see you later Ron." Said Harry leaving the room.

Ron sighed. "Phew…that was close!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had told Harry to meet her in the "Yacht Club." Harry was wearing a navy blue suite, black loafers, and a white dress shirt under the blue jacket. He was in awe when he saw Hermione arrive, she looked stunning in her dark purple dress. It went down to her ankles and was crossed in the back and glowed as she walked down the small stairs.

"Harry, thank you for meeting me here." Hermione started, noticing that Harry was sitting in the exact same table and in the same seat where he asked Hermione out. 

"Your welcome."

"I'm here to give you your birthday present." Said Hermione.

"I know."

"Well here goes nothing…" Said Hermione leaning In and kissing Harry on the lips. 

"What was that for? I thought we had broken up." Asked Harry.

"I needed time to think Harry, you see I thought that breaking up with you would make you stay alive longer and stay in less trouble but I was wrong."  
  
"Yes you were Hermione, you're the one that keeps me alive, and you're my reason, with you and Ron, to stay alive. If it weren't for you…my life would have no meaning. "

"I started thinking that it was because of me you got in so much trouble, but then I realized that I'm the one who asked to be in all your adventures and I'm the one risking everything. But there's one thing I don't want to risk…"

"And what's that?" Asked Harry.

"Losing you."  


"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Harry."

Harry took Hermione's hand to the dance floor. It was like deja-vue for the two. Dancing on the floor and staring into each other's eyes. Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione. It was a kiss filled full of passion and emotion. He let his hands rest on her hips as she slipped hers through his un-ruly hair. This was the way it was supposed to be, and they both knew it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keith walked through the halls in rage. 'How could I have been so stupid! All this time they had been dating under my nose and I was incapable of seeing through it!' He thought as he made his way to Lavender's room. 

Ron and Lavender were kissing furiously on Lav's king-size bed. His hands slipped on the silky dress and made their way to her rear. Lavender slipped her arms around his neck. She lay on top of him and let herself be caressed by his soft touch. The two were so rapped up that they didn't hear the door unlock. 

Keith had asked for a spare key of Lav's room without asking her permission. As he quietly opened the door he heard Lavender laugh. "That tickles…Haha! Ron stop it!" Keith ran to the two. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. 

Ron and Lavender stood up seeing Keith stare at them in a fit of rage. 

"I told you too stay away from him and I find you practically going at it! You really are a tramp Lavender!" Yelled Keith at her. 

"Don't you dare call her that!" Yelled Ron standing up. 

"Outside right now." Said Keith as he led Ron outside. 

"No! Don't fight you two please!" Yelled Lavender following the two out to the deck. 

It was too late. Ron and Keith had started fighting. Keith, whom was stronger and taller than Ron had a slight advantage. Lavender tried breaking the two up but it seemed hopeless, they were uncontrollable. 

Keith threw Ron in the pool and as Ron tried getting out Keith would keep putting his head back in, trying to drown him. Lavender pulled as hard as she could on Keith's arms' so he would maybe stop. But that didn't help as he took his hands out of the water to slap Lavender. She got pushed into the towels and chairs. 

As Keith wasn't looking Ron pulled him into the pool with him. As Keith was trying to regain his posture, Ron got out. Ron directly ran to Lav to try to help her. She had a big bruise on the side of her cheek and was panting. He pulled her out of the towels and went back to Keith who had managed to get out of the pool. 

Keith hit Ron's left jaw and Ron hit Keith in the stomach. Lavender ran to get Harry and Hermione whom were walking hand in hand in the hallway. As Lavender explained the fight Harry and Hermione ran to the deck. 

Harry got to pull Ron and Keith away from each other. Mr. Brown, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Jones all ran out hearing the commotion. 

"What is going on here?" Asked Mr. Jones angrily. When he saw his son wet and hurt and Ron wet he directly made an assumption.

"How dare you hurt my son!" Yelled Mr. Jones to Ron, whom was trying to stay as calm as possible. 

"I didn't hurt your god damn son. He asked for it." Responded Ron calmly, wincing from Harry's tight grip on him. 

"Get him arrested!" Yelled Mr. Jones, pointing at Ron. 

"Now now there's no need to make assumptions here…" Started Mr. Brown.

"This, delinquent hurt my son. He must be severely punished!" Yelled Mr. Jones.

"He didn't hurt Keith on purpose!" Yelled Lavender. Everyone turned to look at her in awe. 

"That's right! Ron was trying to protect me! He didn't want Keith to hurt me!" Yelled Lavender again.   


"What hurting, I don't understand." Said Mr. Thomas. 

"Do you want to know that your son is a fucking pervert?" Asked Lavender harshly to Mr. Jones who was in awe. 

"It's been three fucking years that he's been putting moves on me! And when Ron became my boy friend, Keith came to harass me! 'Break up with Ron or else…' That's all he would say. He would hurt me!" Lavender was now crying. 

"Ron was brave and protected me against Keith that's all he did!" Lavender was now finished and Mr. Brown went to put a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"Thank you so much for protecting my daughter, you're an honorable young man." Smiled Mr. Brown.

"She's an honorable young woman." Ron said beaming back at Mr. Brown. 

"And you!" Said Mr. Brown turning his attention to Keith. "I knew you were trouble from the start! I want you to never ever hurt my daughter again!"  


Keith nodded and went in shame to his father. 

Mr. Thomas led Keith and Mr. Jones to his office. He smiled at Ron and Lavender before leaving. 

Harry and Hermione went to Ron and Lavender. "Since when have you two been going out?" 

End of Chappy 4! Review please!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx

****


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 5::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Again, since when have you two been going out?" Asked Harry a little annoyed at his friends' for not telling him. 

"Ummmm…. It's been a week, two weeks…?" Said Lavender a little sheepishly. 

"And why didn't you tell us?" Asked Hermione, looking at Ron and Lavender.

"Because of Keith, we wanted to keep it a secret…"

Hermione and Harry nodded. "Well we're happy for you two!" They both said going to hug their friends. 

Mr. Brown smiled at Ron and Lavender and went back to his work. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender all decided to go for a swim. 

Lavender and Hermione took their dresses off and displayed their swimsuits. Hermione was wearing a dark blue flower bikini and Lavender was wearing a hot pink and black plaid bikini. They both jumped in at the same time causing a big splash.

The boys got splashed by the water and turned to look at each other. They quickly jumped into the swimming pool to meet the girls. The four were all having a great fun. Hermione and Lavender tried pushing each other off of Harry and Ron' s shoulders. They were all laughing and having a good time and were all clearly happy that Keith wasn't going to entertain they're private life any longer. 

After that the four got out of the pool, they went directly to their respectable rooms for a good night's sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Harry, and Ron hurried up into work the next morning. They felt ashamed because they had over slept. They all directly took their shifts and rapidly went to work. 

Harry and Hermione would smile to each other from time to time, and that would make Jeremy very aggravated.   
  
"Back with Potter heh?" Asked Jeremy harshly. 

Hermione glared at the teen. "Not that its' any of your business but yes, harry and me are back together. Got a problem with that?"

Jeremy shook his head and went back to work. Harry went directly to Hermione after he saw Jeremy leave.   
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Harry

"Oh nothing he was wondering if we got back together." Said Hermione

"And did you tell him?"

"Ofcourse Harry! I don't care what he thinks. I love you and I want to tell it to the world and because he is part of the world he has to know." Hermione smiled brilliantly. 

"Good." Said Harry leaning down to kiss her. "Can you believe that we only have two weeks and a half left on the cruise?" Said Harry again.

"No! It's been passing so quickly and with all that's happened!" Said Hermione in awe. 

"I know. But for what it's worth. This has been the best summer of my life." Smiled Harry. 

"And why's that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well…because you're in it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was in the kitchen, cleaning the wineglasses and the plates. He winced as he saw Sandra walk in and sit on the table beside him.

"Hey." Sandra started. 

"Hey." Said Ron, still concentrating on the wineglasses. 

"So you and Lavender Brown are going out?" She asked jealously. 

Ron nodded. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Sandra shook her head. "Not at all besides the fact that she's a bloody slut." 

Ron looked up at Sandra with full of anger. "Don't you dare call her that."

"Oh really?" Said Sandra standing up, and looking straight at Ron. 

Meanwhile in the restaurant Lavender walked in. She was wearing a pair of black bell bottoms and a tight black tank top that showed off a little bit of her belly button. Over the tanktop she wore a black fishnet see through shirt. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and flipped as she walked down to see Hermione.

"Hewo Hermione." Said Lavender trying to sound like a baby. 

"Hewo Lav." Said Hermione imitating her friend. "Looking for Ron?" Lavender nodded. "He's in the kitchens."

"Thanks" Lav yelled as she ran off to the kitchens. 

"So Ron. What you going to do because I called you're girl friend a slut." 

"Nothing. I don't hit women, it's not in my nature." Ron spat. 

"Do you kiss them?" Asked Sandra seductively. 

"Huh?" Before Ron knew what was happening, Sandra placed her lips on his, as he tried his best to escape from her lips. Ron opened his eyes wide as he heard a sort of weep. He turned around and saw Lav standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. 

"Wait! Lav! It's not what you think!" Said Ron running after Lavender. But it was too late…she was out of his sight. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi." Said Harry. "I've been looking all over for you Mione. And then it came to me! Where is the one place where Hermione feels most at home besides Hogwarts and her home. The library." 

"Haha very funny Mr. Potter." Said Hermione standing up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"So what's on the itinerary today?" Asked Hermione, packing her things up.

"Dancing." 

"What?"

"Were going dancing and then we're going to go catch a movie." 

"Harry? Where are we going to go dancing?"

"The Queens Room." 

Hermione nodded, "well what are we waiting for…let's go!"

Hermione and Harry made their way to the Queens Room. Hermione heard reggae playing and took Harry's hand so that they could reach the dance floor. Hermione put her arms on Harry's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They laughed as they swayed to the beat of the tropical music. 

"You're quite the dancer Potter." Said Hermione.   
  
"Thanks, you are too Miss. Granger." Hermione smiled at Harry and leaned in for a kiss. 

"I have something to give you." Said Harry. Hermione stopped dancing and saw that he was fidgeting with something. 

"What is it Harry?" She asked.

Harry reached his hand into his pocket and took it out. Hermione gasped as she saw a little velvet box. 

"Here this is for you, open it." Harry instructed.

Hermione did as she was told and put her hand on her chest as she noticed the object that was placed in the little box. It was an emerald diamond with a gold chain suspending it. "Harry…it's beautiful."

"It's for you." 

"Thank you." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Turn it around." Said Harry. Hermione turned the diamond around and there were the inscriptions _"**Hermione and Harry together forever."**_

"I've been holding it since the summer of our 5th year." Said Harry. 

"You knew we were going to get together?" Asked Hermione. 

Harry smiled. "I always had faith in us, no matter what."  


Hermione smiled and kissed Harry. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender continued running down the hallways, tears in her eyes. Her eyeliner was running and she looked, well let's face it, horrible. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Ron, who had been running after her, helped her get up. 

"Don't touch me." Said Lavender harshly. 

"Let me explain…it's not what it looks like I swear!" Yelled Ron. 

"It's not what it looked like?! Then what DID it look like?! Because what I saw was my boyfriend kissing some tramp!" 

" You have to believe me! You have to believe that I would never want to hurt you or harm you." Said Ron.

"And why should I believe you?" Asked Lavender harshly. 

"Why?"

"Yes, why should I believe you."

"Because…because I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." Said Ron. It was the first time in a while that he was sure of something, that he was sure he loved Lavender Brown. 

Lavender had tears in her eyes and ran to kiss Ron. "I love you too. Wow can you believe us? Together?"

Ron smiled. "Yes, now I can."

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry were in the movie theaters watching "Moulin Rouge" (AN: One of my favorite movies!)

Harry turned to look at Hermione, she was crying. 'This is a sad movie' He thought. He hugged Hermione close to him and inhaled the wonderful smell of her coconut shampoo. 

"Harry?" Said Hermione, sweetly looking up at her boyfriend.

"The movie's over." She spoke as she sat up. Harry nodded and led her out of the movies. 

"Harry, what day are we?"

"We're the 10th of august. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just to remember that we've been going out since July 28th." Hermione smiled.

"It's been 12 days right?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry how many days are there in July?"

"31...oh! It's been 13 days! I'm so slow today."

"Yep!" 

"Hey!" Harry ran after Hermione on the deck. They met Ron and Lav who were playing shuffleboard. 

Ron was scratching his head. "She's so good at this game it's the 7th game and she's beat me every single 1 of the games." He said looking down at Lavender. 

Hermione and Harry smiled at the couple and left to go play golf. After an hour of gold Harry and Hermione noticed that they were the only one's left in the sports center. 

"Let's go back down." Said Hermione leading Harry into the ping pong room. 

"Are you serious?" Said Hermione as she saw Ron and Lavender all ready playing on the Ping-Pong table. 

"Another game where Lav can beat me…thank the lord for quidditch." Said Ron teasingly. 

Lavender looked up from her game and looked over at Hermione. "Hey Herm are you going to the musical tonight in the "Grand Lounge" they're showing "Grease." " Hermione nodded.

"Good. I'll meet you in "The Lido" at 7:45?" Asked Lavender. 

Hermione nodded once more. "Aren't the boys coming?"

"Please! To watch men in tight pants sing about love I'll pass!" Exclaimed Ron. Harry laughed and said the same thing. 

"Men!" Said Lavender. "Suit yourselves. I'm sure you'll find something to do tonight while Hermione and I are watching the play.

Harry nodded. "We might play Ping-Pong for a while and then we might go meet some nice sexy ladies." Said Harry cockily.

Ron laughed. "It's all for the ladies tonight ain't I right mate?" Asked Ron. 

Harry nodded. "Don't I know it!" Harry and Ron clapped hands as Hermione and Lavender shook their heads. 

"Sometimes I wonder what we see in those two." Said Hermione. 

"I have no idea…" Said Lavender.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chappy 5 Review please!!!! 

Smooches

xxxLizxxx

****


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 6::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Lavender had decided to meet at "The Lido" to go to the play together. It wasn't a formal event so Hermi and Lav decided to dress casually. Hermione was wearing a dark blue tanktop and a short white flown skirt with blue sandals. Lavender on the other side was wearing a purple halter and a pair of white bellbottoms; she wore purple high-heeled sandals. The two girls were ready to go and met each other at "The Lido." 

"Mione!" Yelled Lavender as she saw her friend walk up the stairs.

"Lav!" Said Hermione running to Lavender who was sitting at a table near the buffet.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Hermione. Lavender nodded.

"By the way…" Started Lav, "What are the guys doing tonight?"

Hermione shrugged. "I bet some rugged manly stuff…" Hermione turned to look at Lavender. The two looked at each other and laughed. "Ron and Harry?" Started Mione. "Rugged and manly stuff?" Finished Lavender. "Hahahaha!" They both laughed. "That'll be the day…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Harry and Ron were getting ready for their mans' night out. 

"It's weird not being with Mione tonight." Said Harry looking at himself in the mirror. 

"I know how you feel mate, but chill out…everything's going to be fine tonight. Ron and Harry, the two guys, together again!" Said Ron, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry looked at Ron's hand and took it off his shoulder. "But not like that." 

Ron laughed. "Ofcourse not 'together' that way! You prat! You really can be perverted sometimes!"

"It's all Hermione's fault!" Confessed Harry, laughing at his idiocy. 

Ron wore a plain white dress shirt and a pair of baggy jeans as Harry wore a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of beige shorts. 

"Looking good scar head." Said Ron as he led Harry and him out the door. 

Harry stopped to smell the air around him and coughed. "What's that smell?"

Ron looked at Harry and grimaced. "That's my _Calvin Klein One_, cologne." (AN: Oh my god that smells sooooo good!) 

"Where did you get CK 1?" Asked Harry. Ron pointed at the gift shop.

"That's where."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender and Hermione quickly sat down in the front row. They wanted to be able to see the stage clearly. A young man passed Lavender and Hermione and greeted them. 

"Hello ladies. Anything to drink?" Asked the waiter, who seemed to be around their age. 

Lavender smiled at the teen. "Benjamin! Sure we'll take drinks. You're working the night shift?" Asked Lav, obviously Ben and her were friends. 

Ben nodded. "Yep I am. I asked your father for it and he said sure. So what can I get you two?" 

"A Brisk Ice tea for me and a Coca Cola for my friend Hermione." Said Lavender. "Put it on my bill." Ben smiled at the two and left. 

"He's nice." Said Hermione plainly. 

"Very." Said Lavender looking around the room. Hermione noticed her friends' uneasiness and took Lav's arm.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked Hermione, a bit concerned.

"I'm just making sure Keith isn't anywhere about, that's all." Said Lav turning to look at Hermione. 

"He can't hurt you anymore hun, you know it right?" Asked Hermione. Lavender nodded once, but Hermione knew that Keith would always torment Lav in her mind. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron and Harry walked through the casino and went up to the ping pong table to reach the "Yacht Club." It was a club for the night and lots of teens were hanging there. 

Ron and Harry made a casual entrance and took a seat at the bar. "Two **Bacardi's **please." Said Ron looking at the dance floor. 

The bartender nodded and handed them the drinks. Harry seemed shocked as he saw the bartender. "Jeremy?" Said Harry in anger. 

"Hey man calm down I don't want Hermione anymore." Said Jeremy. He noticed Harry calm down. 

"Actually Rachel Green asked me out and she and I went to dinner last night and we really hit it off." Said Jeremy.

"Well that's a relief." Said Harry. 

"I'm sorry for all the problems I caused you two. I was acting childish." Said Jeremy sincerely. 

"Don't sweat it." Finished Harry as he smiled at Jeremy to go near the dance floor with Ron. Harry and Ron danced a few dances with the ladies nearby and felt to take a break.

"Let's go play some basket ball mate." Said Ron, pulling off two drunken girls off of him. Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the club.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Lavender watched "Grease" with a lot of intensity and excitement. 

"Who knew the play would be as good as the movie." Said Hermione.

"Well I sure didn't!" Responded Lavender. 

"I miss Harry."

"I miss Ron."

"Do you think they even care that were not with them tonight?" Asked Hermione. 

"I think they miss us as much as we miss them but they want us to have a girls' night as they are having a boys' night out." Said Lav. 

"I guess your right." 

"I'm always right." Smiled Lavender. 

"Now don't go being conceited." Said Hermione with a laugh. 

"Where are our drinks I'm thirsty!" Exclaimed Lav. As if on cue, the drinks were brought. But by the most unexpected person indeed. 

"Here are your drinks." Said Sandra as she glared at Lavender. She handed Hermione her coke but let Lavender's slip and fall on Lav's lap. 

"You bitch!" Squealed Lavender. She had had enough of Sandra, and was ready to do something about it. Lavender reached for Sandra's arm and pulled her out the door to the deck. Hermione, being cautious, followed the two girls. 

"Why do you hate me so much huh?!" Yelled Lavender. 

Sandra glared at Lavender. "You think your perfect don't you?" She started. "Perfect little daddy's girl always getting her way? Well some of us have to work for a living!" 

Ron and Harry, whom were also outside overheard the noise of the two girls, and decided to see what was going on. Ofcourse hiding themselves so they wouldn't be seen by them.

"I never ever thought I was perfect!" Lavender said defending herself. 

"You get every thing you want. I mean really, you practically stole my boyfriend!" 

"Excuse you?" Said Lavender annoyed. 

"Yeh everything between Ron and me were fine until you had to come in the picture and ruin everything!" Exclaimed Sandra. 

Lavender was shocked and in awe. "As far as I know Ron and you weren't even going out! So technically I didn't steal your boyfriend!" 

"He would have asked me out if it weren't for you. You have him manipulated. You slut, I wonder sometimes if you just go out with him because you can get some."

Lavender was outraged. "What the hell? Wow! Wow! Wow! I am **not **a slut! And I don't go out with him to get some so don't even say that! I go out with him because he's funny, caring, sweet, friendly, cute, and a brilliant person! I love him!" 

Harry turned to look at Ron who was beaming. Harry smiled and turned to look back at the fight. 

"This is the best cat fight I've seen in ages." Said Harry. 

"Yeh…" Responded Ron, as he saw his girl friend honor him in every way possible. 

"This isn't over Lavender." Said Sandra. 

Lavender smiled. "Oh yes Sandra, it's _way_ past over." 

With that Lavender led Hermione out to the basket ball court where she saw the boys' playing. 

As Harry and Ron saw he two come their way, they pretended to go back to play basket ball, so Lav and Mione wouldn't know that they over heard their conversation with Sandra. 

"Hey guys." Said Mione reaching out to Harry where she kissed him. 

"Hey hun." Said Lav as she went over to Ron.

"Is this what you've been doing all night?" Asked Hermione. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Pretty much." Hermione and Lavender shrugged and took the basketball away from Harry. The four of them started to play. 

"Girls against Guys!" Yelled Lavender with a laugh. Hermione and Lav were having lots of fun trying to beat the guys at the sport. 

"For a wizard you're not bad at Bball Ron!" Exclaimed Harry. 

"Yeh I'm really getting the hang of this ain't I?" Said Ron. But these words were spoken to soon because as soon as he said that he got hit in the head with the ball and tipped over. 

"Sorry!" Yelled Hermione trying to swallow the laughter. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the last night of the cruise and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a LONG night out together. Doing everything imaginable. The next morning the four would arrive at South Hampton and would have to go back to Hogwarts in less that 24 hours. 

It was 7 am on August 29 and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all packed and ready to leave. They had caught a fast breakfast with Lav and were now waiting outside on the deck, for their names to be called so they could leave. Meanwhile Lavender was in her fathers' office, getting Hermione, Harry, and Ron's paychecks for the summer.

"Lav, I want you to be safe while I'm gone for the world cruise in three days. Now you're going to Diagon Alley and then sleeping at the "Leaky Cauldron" and then taking the Hogwarts Express…right?" Asked Mr. Brown. 

"Yes dad. It's not like Keith can follow me into the Wizarding World!" Said Lavender a little annoyed. 

Her father smiled. "I know hun but I love you so much I wouldn't want anything happening to you. At least I know you'll be safe with Ron, he's a good kid. Don't let him go." 

Lavender smiled at the thought that her father loved the fact that Ron was her boyfriend. "I won't let him go." And with that Lavender left her father to rejoin Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

Lavender handed Ron, Hermione, and Harry they're paychecks of 300 galleons each. "My dad changed it into wizarding money." She explained.

Ron had never had that much money and felt very proud holding it. Harry felt extremely guilt having all this money and even more in his bank. 

"Ron, I want you to have half of my 300 galleons." Said Harry. 

"No I couldn't it's yours you earned it!" 

"Yes but I all ready have some in my bank and I rather spend this 300 galleons on something useful. Giving it to you is useful."

Normally Ron would have thought Harry to pity him, but he felt that this time, this wasn't what it was about. "Thanks mate." 

Harry smiled at Ron and led Hermione off the boat to the taxi. Ron and Lavender took the taxi behind the two. 

The taxi trip to the South Hampton train station was fairly short. After the four of them paid the drivers they made their way into the train that would lead them to King Cross station in London. 

After 4 hours of waiting in a boring train, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender entered the "Leaky Cauldron." All the witches and wizards turned around to see Harry and smiled at him and his friends.   
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter!" 

"How was your summer Harry?"

"Welcome back Harry!"

Harry and the gang said their hellos and hurried to their rooms to put their luggage down. Tom, the caretaker of the "Leaky Cauldron" took their keys and bid them farewell for the day. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender made their way to the back door of the "Leaky Cauldron" and hit the bricks with their wand. And before they knew it, they were in Diagon Alley. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Lavender hurried to "M_iss Marietta's robes shop_." The two girls bought beautiful robes for every season and every formal dance they would have. Hermione chose the colors navy blue and green as for Lavender chose red and purple. The two girls thanked Miss Marietta and hurried off to find the boys at the Quidditch shop.

Harry had bought new robes and books on Quidditch as for Ron bought new robes, books, and a nimbus 2001!

"I decided to buy a better broom, for I am captain!" Said Ron taking a pose. Lavender went to his arm.

"Who could believe that I would be dating the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor!" Squealed Lavender pecking Ron on the cheek. Harry and Hermione laughed at the two and went off to "_Berties and Blotts_" to buy their books for their 6th year. 

Hermione had bought at least 15 books as for Harry, Ron, and Lav only 8. 

"Hermione what's with all the books?" Asked Lavender. 

"As I take extra classes I need more books and I just bought some for pleasant reading." Said Hermione, a little embarrassed of the purchases. 

"Figures." Chuckled Ron.

The rest of the day, the four bought their equipment and the rest of their supplies for Hogwarts. As they were starving, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lav went to the Ice cream parlor. There they found a table and sat down. 

"Uh oh!" Said Lavender as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini walked in.

"Well if it isn't Scar head and his loonies?" Started Malfoy. 

"Bugger off." Said Hermione looking over to Ron who was fuming.

Draco looked at Hermione and noticed how beautiful she had gotten. 'This is going to be an interesting year.' He thought. "Looking good, Granger." He said.

Hermione looked at Draco's greedy eyes and back to Harry. She had never seen Harry so angry and insecure at the same time. She put a reassuring hand on his hand and massaged it lightly. Harry smiled at Hermione. 

"Ah I see…the Mudblood has fallen for the kid with a scar on his head. You'll have weird looking children." Said Malfoy. 

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yelled Harry, standing up and making a scene in the parlor. Ron stood up and held him back. When Harry was angry, it was best not to mess with him. 

Draco smiled at Hermione and left the parlor. Harry sat back down and remained silent for the remainder of the day.  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now 8:30 pm and Hermione knocked on the bedroom door of Harry and Ron. 

"Come in." Said Ron. 

Hermione did so and smiled at Ron, who left immediately to go find Lavender. 

"Harry?" Said Hermione sitting down beside him. 

Harry looked at Hermione and back at his feet. "He likes you." He said. 

"Who? Malfoy?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. 

"Are you worried?" She asked again. Harry looked at her. 

"You tell me, should I be worried?" He asked. 

Hermione smiled. "Harry I love you."

"And I love you." He responded.

"I don't love Malfoy, or even like him for a matter of fact. I love you and only you. You shouldn't be worried."

Harry managed a weak smile. "But what if he hurts you or anything. Tries to attack you or seduce you or…"

Hermione put a finger on Harry's lips. 

"Then I'll protect myself or you'll be the hero and come save the damsel in distress." 

Harry smiled. "Can I be a knight?" 

"You can be a Knight, Harry."

"Cool I like Knights."

"Can I be a princess?" Asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. 

"Why not Harry?" Asked Hermione a little disappointed. 

"You all ready are." Said Harry. 

Hermione beamed and kissed Harry. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"I love you." Called out Harry.

Hermione turned around and smiled. "I love you too." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione walked back to her room and grimaced as she saw Ron and Lavender making out. She cleared her throat to get their attention. 

"Umm sorry." Said Ron standing up. "I love you." He said to Lav before leaving.

"I love you to!" Yelled Lav before pouting at Hermione.

"You just had to come in." Said Lavender. 

"Hey this is my room too!"

"Well goodnight!" Said Lavender turning around to fall asleep.

"Goodnight." Responded Hermione, smiling, as she knew that tomorrow she would be back at Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chappy 6! Review please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 7::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione awoke with a jump. She looked around her and noticed that she was in her room at "The Leaky Cauldron." She looked at Lavender, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed beside her. Hermione smiled and looked at her watch. "8:00 am" Whispered Hermione to herself. "Only 3 hours until the train leaves for Hogwarts." Hermione walked quietly over tot the bathroom, making sure not to wake Lavender. 

"Mummy! I want Binky! Binky my bunny Binky!" Cried Lavender in her sleep. She awoke to the sound of the pouring water of the shower. 

"I can't believe you still have dreams about Binky…" Said Harry as he walked in. 

Lavender smiled sheepishly and washed the tears away. "Well Harry, you know I loved my bunny!"

Harry laughed. "Hermione in the shower?" He asked walking towards the bathroom.

Lavender reached for Harry and stopped him. "Don't you dare go in their mister." 

Harry blushed. "Just a peak?" He asked sweetly. 

"Harry no!" Lavender yelled standing infront of Harry. "You perv…" She whispered. 

Harry laughed and twirled Lavender in the air and crash-landed her on the bed. The two lay there laughing, as Ron opened the door to the room. 

"You know if I weren't such a trusting boyfriend I would think something is going on." Ron said as he sat down on Hermione's bed. 

"But something is going on." Said Harry as he winked at Lavender and blew her a kiss. "I'm off to take a shower…"

"I'll be right there!" Said Lavender following Harry until the door where she closed it behind him. 

She went back to Ron where she enveloped him in a kiss. 

"You know you two had me going there for a second." Said Ron.

"That's because we're great actors." Said Lavender before kissing Ron again. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once everyone had taken a shower and had gotten breakfast, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Harry left for Platform 9 ¾. 

Hermione let her hair down that day and wore a tight white tanktop and a Jean mini skirt, with white sandals. She applied white eye shadow and clear lipgloss on her face, she looked quite ravishing. 

Lavender on the other hand had her hair in a very messy bun. She wore a black mini skirt and a tight hot pink halter-top made out of silk. She wore high-heeled hot pink sandals and light pink glittery eye shadow and clear lipgloss, she knew she looked beautiful and held her head up high. 

Ron wore Jean baggy pants and a white button down shirt as Harry wore beige baggy pants and a skater black T-shirt. The four were as excited as ever to go back to school and could hardly wait to see their friends' again. 

"I can't believe the summer is over." Said Hermione as she walked hand in hand with Harry down the streets of London. 

"I know what you mean. I'm still having problems accommodating to the hard solid ground." Said Harry. 

Ron had his hand across Lavender's waist and nodded in agreement to what Harry had just said. "I totally agree with you their mate…" But he couldn't finish what he had said for he tripped on a piece of rubbish. 

Lavender, Harry, and Hermione laughed as Ron made his way up. "It's not that funny." But he couldn't keep to that for he started laughing too. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender and Hermione ran through Platform 9 ¾ as quickly as possible, holding on tightly to their trolleys (AN: HAHA! Annie trolleys! I had to add it in there hun!). Ron and Harry followed suite and before they knew it were staring straight at the "Hogwarts Express."

Hermione and Lavender made there way through the busy crowd trying to find Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. 

"LAVENDER!" Yelled Seamus to the top of his lungs. Lav noticed the Irish boy waving to her. She ran straight into his arms and hugged him as much as humanly possible. 

"I've missed you so much!" Said Seamus. "Same here." Said Lav. She looked at the gang. "I've missed all of you!" Everybody said their hellos and hug's and hurried onto the train. 

Ron found a compartment for them all to share in the back of the train. "Here we are…" He said waving his hand into the compartment. "Now ladies first…" Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati smiled and went through. Lavender waited for the three girls to pass until she made her way in. 

"Ahahaha. Not so fast young lady." Said Ron, putting his arm across the compartment door. 

"What?" Asked Lavender. 

"The last girl who passes has to give the gentleman a kiss."

"Since when?"

"It's the rules."

"Yeh, since when?"

"Since now." Lavender smiled at Ron and kissed him on the lips. 

"Happy now?" She asked. Amused by his display.

"Very." Ron said as he dropped his arm to let Lavender pass. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione sat beside Harry in the train. She lay her head on his shoulder as she read from her book. 

"What are you reading luv?" Asked Harry.

"Oh nothing much. Just 'The Intermediate Book of Spells, Grade 6'." Said Hermione. 

Harry laughed. "Always the study buddy." 

"And do you have a problem with that?" Asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry stood there thinking for a minute. "Not particularly." Hermione laughed and kissed him. She let go of the kiss as she heard the compartment door clasp open. 

Draco Malfoy stood there and looked around. "Why if it isn't Potter and his fan club?" He said as he looked at Hermione.

"Are you lost?" Asked Harry, a bit annoyed. 

"Because you know we could always help you find your way back…" Said Ron cracking his knuckles. 

"No need to get defensive Weasel!" Spat Malfoy. "I just came to see how our dear little Granger is doing."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and laced her fingers in Harry's. "She's fine as you can see. Can you go now?" Said Harry a little more angrily than before. 

Draco noticed Hermione and Harry's hands together. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked unbelievably. 

"Yes Harry and I are going out. If you have a problem with that then well…I don't know, it's not like we care." Said Hermione smugly. Harry laughed and she kissed him on the cheek. 

Lavender laughed at the display and put a hand on Ron's knee. Draco looked at the two. "You too?" he asked. Lavender nodded and kissed Ron on the lips. 

"This is bloody mad!" Said Draco as he left. Though before he did he looked at Mione and winked over at her. 

"What an arse that one!" Said Hermione as she put her head on Harry's shoulder again. 

  
"Don't worry luv, he won't touch you. Not if I can help it." Said Harry. Hermione nodded before she drifted back to sleep. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Neville, and Ginny (AN: Oh my that was long…) hurried off the train to reach the horseless carriages. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lav went on the first one, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Neville in the next one and Ginny went with her friends. 

It was raining and Hermione looked gloomily out the carriage window. "Are we…" She started.

"There yet?" Said Lav, as if she read Hermione's mind. (AN: I always say that in the car!) 

Hermione nodded. "I hate the rain." She said. "It's so sad, gloomy, and damp." 

Harry put an arm around her and looked out at the rain. "I on the other hand love the rain. Great weather if you ask me! Wet, fun, and running into mud puddles!" 

Ron laughed. "You didn't say that two summers ago when you came over The Burrow and we had to digarden Gnomes in the rain!" Harry laughed as he remembered the gnomes that would refuse to leave the gardens. They would stomp their feet in the muddy rain and spray Ron and Harry. 

"We're here!" Exclaimed Lavender as she saw the Hogwarts Castle in her view.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chappy 7, please please please review!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

****

::Intuition Chapter 8::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this ocean liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Hermione saw the castle approach her, she couldn't help but run out of the carriage to run to it. The three others followed suit, begging Hermione to slow down. Hermione ran up the stairs that led to the Great Hall and stopped in a halt.

"This is it guys." Hermione said.

"I believe she is the only person that is excited to go back to school for learning." Said Ron, earning a death glare from Hermione. 

"Shall we." Said Harry pushing the door that led to the Great Hall. Lavender quickly rejoined Parvati at the Gryffindor table and motioned the others to come with her. 

Hermione smiled at everyone gripping Harry's hand. She wanted to show everyone that she, Hermione Granger, was Harry Potter's girl friend. She smiled as she noticed the glares of some girls around her. Perfectly content with herself she sat down across from Lavender and asked Harry to sit beside her. 

"This is so bloody boring…" Whined Seamus as the sorting ceremony went on. Seamus lifted his head up as Dumbledore began speaking of a new 6th year student. 

"This year we shall be welcoming a new student from a different wizarding school. He is from Aniron School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Salem, Massachusetts, USA. Now if Josh Boyd would please come to the sorting hat." Spoke Professor Dumbledore motioning Josh to sit down on the stool.

"Mmmmm…yes full of love and courage this one. Not a bad mind also, very respectable to his peers, rebellious but just. Where shall I put you? Yes, yes, I see…GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the sorting hat. 

Josh smiled and stepped off the stage. He walked his way to the Gryffindor table and noticed that most girls were looking over at him. Josh was 6'2 and had medium brown hair and deep blue-green eyes. He winked over at Lavender whom immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Ron looked at the two look at each other and felt jealousy rush through him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy speaking to Harry. "Harry dear. I think Malfoy has a crush on me." Said Hermione, not so sure of what she was saying. 

Harry laughed. "Well that would be the day!"

"Harry! I'm serious!" Retorted Hermione.

Harry became serious again. "Are you afraid? Do you want me to be jealous? I don't understand."

"No ofcourse not! Not jealous! But I am afraid. What if he tries something? What if he hurts you? Oh no! I could never have that happen!" 

Harry put a comforting hand on Hermione's cheek. "Hermione if he tries anything I'll hurt him…badly. And if he tries to attack me, which I doubt. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." 

Josh sat beside Lavender. "Hello I'm Josh Boyd." The teenager said as he smiled at Lavender.

"Hi. I'm Lavender Brown, but all my friend's call me Lav."

"So does that mean that I'm considered a friend?"

"For now? An acquaintance, but who knows. Maybe you'll become one of my possy." 

Josh smiled. "I'd like that, a lot." Lavender giggled and turned her attention to Ron who was staring blankly at his plate. 

"Problem hun?" She asked. 

Ron looked over at Lavender with worry in his eyes. "Nope. Everything's just fine." He lied, forcing a smile on his face.

"Come on, everybody's still at dinner lets go into the common room and have a little snog before everyone comes up." Said Lavender to Ron taking his hand.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Said Ron, a little more reassured. 

Lavender led Ron out of the Great Hall. Josh suspicious of what was going on turned his attention to Hermione and Harry. Harry was gently kissing Hermione's hand as she giggled and pressed her head against his.

"Excuse me." Said Josh politely. Harry turned his attention and smiled at Josh, embarrassed of his little intimacy with Hermione. 

"Yes?" Asked Harry. 

"Why did Lavender leave with a guy two minutes ago?" Asked Josh

Hermione got into the conversation by laughing. "Knowing Ron and Lavender they're probably off for a snog before everybody gets up to the Common Room."

"So they're going out then?" Asked Josh. 

"More than that. It's more of like a relationship than just plainly going out. They've been going out since this summer." Said Harry, taking Hermione's hand.

"And you two…" Said Josh.

"Are in love." Said Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek and tapping on his shoulder. 

"Well if you'll excuse us we're going upstairs for a snog before everyone comes up. Lav and Ron can really be brilliant sometimes." Said Harry walking away from the table. 

Josh pulled a nervous laugh before returning to his food. He looked over at Ginny Weasley, who was desperately staring at no other than Draco Malfoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally every one was upstairs in the common room. Lav was on Ron's lap and Hermione on Harry's. The four were telling Josh, Parvati, Neville, Colin, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and some 6th year Gryffindor's about their summer cruise. 

"And then there was Keith." Said Hermione continuing the explanation of the summer. Everybody was enthralled in the story.

"Well that's my Lavy. She just can't resist men!" Exclaimed Seamus.

Lavender threw him a pillow. "Hahaha very funny! Well if I can resist men than how is it that I can resist you?"

Seamus looked at Lav. "You can resist me because I am just to ruggedly handsome for you." 

Everybody laughed because it was just so typical to see Lav and Seamus argue. The two had been bestfriends since they've been born and knew each other more than anyone else. 

"Now to talk about something more interesting. My fellow men, have any of you seen any pretty ladies roaming around this wonderful abode?" Asked Dean.

"Hannah Abbott is looking pretty fine if you ask me." Spoke Ron. 

"Oh really? Then I suggest you find another girlfriend if you're going to be checking out Hannah Abbott all year." Said Lavender. 

"Ahaha. You didn't let me finish. Hannah is looking pretty fine but if your looking for the most beautiful of all you know where to look…BUT…not touch." Said Ron pointing at Lavender with his index finger.

Hermione laughed and looked over at Parvati and Ginny. "Girls. Who do you suspect is looking handsome?" She asked, noticing Josh was heading up to bed.

"Josh you're not staying?" Asked Parvati.

"Tired from the trip." He smiled before heading up. "Good night everybody."

"Well if you ask me Draco Malfoy is looking pretty handsome." Said Parvati. "NOT like I'd go out with the scum or anything but I'm just saying you know." 

Ginny blushed a deep red at the name of Draco. "Parvati is right. He is looking really handsome."

Ron gave Ginny a look that could kill which mentioned to her to stop thinking about Draco.

"And Josh is also really handsome!" Exclaimed Ginny.

Lavender, Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati looked at each other and nodded. "Amen to that!" 

"Did you guys see him look at Lav! It was priceless!" Said Neville who received a glare from Ron.

"He did?" Asked Lavender surprised.

"Ofcourse he did! You saw him! He even winked at you!" Said Colin.

"Oh well I noticed that but I mean it don't matter because I don't like him like that." Said Lavender.

"Hope not." Said Ron plainly.

"Excuse me?" Asked Lavender.

"Hope not. I mean you are my girlfriend and I would hate to lose you." 

Lavender smiled and kissed Ron on the lips. "Don't worry. You're not going to lose me that easily mate."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now midnight and Hermione and Harry were still both in the Common Room, enjoying each other's company.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Harry." Said Hermione as she snuggled closer to Harry, who was holding her in his arms.

"Me too." He said. "Still worried about Malfoy?"

"Not that much anymore I guess. But did you notice how Ginny blushed at the name of him?"

Harry nodded. "I'd hate to see what happens if she falls In love with him. Ron will go officially crazy."

"I know, we just have to hope for that not to happen. I would hate for her to get hurt, she's so young and innocent you know?"

"Yeh. I wish she still had a crush on me, so that way she wouldn't like Malfoy."  


"Well I'm happy she got over that crush. Because if she didn't she might of taken you from me."

"Nope. That's impossible because I was always yours from the start."

"Oh Harry." Said Hermione leaning in for a kiss from her boyfriend. 

"We should head up to bed." Said Harry. Harry looked down at Hermione who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up. Harry gently walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and gently placed Hermione on her bed. 

"Good night." He whispered to her. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, nose, and then lips. As he placed his lips on hers he realized she was kissing him back in full intent. 

"Hermione…" Harry said trying to grip away from her, he knew what this would lead to and he knew he wasn't ready and most of all, she wasn't ready.

Hermione kept kissing him and pulling him down on top of her. "Harry…I want you."

End of Chappy 8! Sorry I haven't written in ages! I was on vacation! Review please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	9. Chapter 9

****

::Intuition Chapter 9::

A/N: All that is written about the QE2 are real facts. I have been on this oce"I don't own anything except my computer and my ideas for the fic. Everything else belongs to the very talented JK Rowling."

an liner many times before and all the information related on the boat are true. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry couldn't help but kiss Hermione back, she was holding down such a force on him. It's not that he didn't want to, but he knew that she wasn't ready. So why was she pressing? Why was she in such a hurry? Harry knew that he had to stop this, as much as he was enjoying it.

"Hermione no." Harry said getting away from his gripping girlfriend.

Hermione came back to her senses and stood up. "Oh my god…oh my god…Harry?"

"Hermione." He responded putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You must totally hate me after…oh! I am so embarrassed. What came over me?" She said. 

"Hermione I'm not mad or upset! You weren't ready I know it. Now lets go talk about this downstairs in the common room." Harry led Hermione out the door and into the common room.

"I don't know why. I wanted you so bad Harry but in my heart I knew, I know I'm not ready for that commitment." 

"I know you're not and I'm not either." He lied. How could he tell her? That he wanted her so badly it hurt? He couldn't. He'd wait until she felt that she was ready. But how long was he going to wait?

Harry put his hands around Hermione's waist and swayed her gently. "This was bound to happen hun. We're sixteen now, and we start feeling these emotions that make us do the unimaginable." He said. 

"But if I were ready would you…I mean would we?" Hermione seemed unsure of what she was saying.

"Have sex?"

Hermione nodded, a little embarrassed of the subject. "I guess I mean it's inevitable, it's just this simple hormonal glitch that takes over our minds and our bodies, so yes we would have sex." 

"And would you want to with me Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Would I want to? Ofcourse I would." Harry said before going up to bed.

"Harry I love you."

"I love you too Herms now get some sleep." (AN: ANNIE I USED HERMS WOOP WOOP!")

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron quietly crept up to the girls' dormitory, being careful not to wake any of the girls up. He spotted Lavender, soundly sleeping and observed her sleeping for a couple of minutes. He smiled as he noticed one of her blonde hairs gently sway across her face. He carefully caressed her face, pushing the hair away. 'I'm in love with her, that's for sure.' Ron thought as he got a rose out of his bag, placing it on her bedside table.

Lav woke up with a smile on her face. She turned to face her bedside table and noticed a rose placed near her lamp. She lifted it up, being careful not to pinch herself with the stems. In one of the petals was a piece of paper with what seemed like a note inside. 

__

You keep my dreams endless and make me never want to wake up, so I can stay with you forever. – Ron

Lavender smiled and ran to take a quick shower before hurrying down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

As she was running down the stairs to lunch she bumped into Josh, and her books sprawled on the floor.

"I am so clumsy." Said Lavender getting up to get her books. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's all right. It's not every day that a beautiful girl bumps into me." Said Josh. Lavender couldn't help but smile. "Well to pay me back you can walk down with me to breakfast."

Lavender accepted the boy's invitation and walked down to breakfast with him. When they reached the hall Lavender ran across the room to give her boyfriend a long kiss on the lips. 

"So I see you found the rose." Ron said taking a sip of his orange juice.

Lavender sat down next to him. "Yes! Thank you so much it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Ron took her hand and kissed it.

Josh stared jealously at the two as he ate his ham and eggs (AN: Ham and eggs…a past time for a chicken, a lifetime commitment for a pig!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is." Said Harry as he took Hermione's hand as they both walked down the hall. 

"I don't know but all I wish is that we either have the _real _Moody or Lupin again." 

Harry missed Lupin, he was the only DADA teacher that well…didn't get killed or was real to him. He couldn't thank him enough for all he had taught him during his third year at school.

"Harry? Where are Ron and Lav?"

"They're probably making out in a broom closet before class."

Hermione and Harry laughed as they took their seats in the DADA room. 

"Yes kids this is for real, I am back and in a great health for a year of intense education!" Harry recognized that voice! Remus Lupin was back!

Harry and Hermione brilliantly smiled at Lupin who winked at the two of them before taking his seat at his desk, which was placed in front of the class. 

"Now for attendance…" Said Lupin as he read down the list. "Now where in the name of James Potter are Weasley and Brown?"

Harry and Hermione started laughing. "You two know something I don't?" Asked Lupin.

Hermione and Harry turned around noticing Ron enter the room and casually taking a seat behind Harry. Short two minutes after Lavender came in fixing her hair and outfit. She sat besides Ron and received a raised brow from Lupin. Ron and Lavender both turned red and started writing down the notes on the board.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now four pm and the boys all had Quidditch practice. This was a real important practice because this was the day that the new captain would be chosen.

"I hope it's you Ron." Said Harry as they both walked out to the quidditch field. They looked around at the team. It had changed since Fred, George, Wood, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia left. 

This year Ron made keeper, Harry kept his usual role as seeker, Dean and Seamus were appointed as beaters, and Ginny, Neville, and Josh were appointed as chasers. 

Hermione and Lavender stood on the bleachers as they watched the team play in the air. Meanwhile, the two girls were doing their homework. 

"Who do you think is going to make captain Hermi?" Asked Lavender.

"Ummm…Harry would make a great captain but I think Ron will because he's great at ordering people around as for Harry…is a softy!"

Down on the field the team was voting on who the new captain should be. It was now narrowed down to Harry, Ron, and Seamus. 

"I think Ron would be great because he can really work on our techniques and performance."

"Yes but Harry has more experience."

"Seamus is great at annoying the other team and distracting them." People were arguing as whom should be the new captain and Ron Harry and Seamus stood there laughing. After five minutes the team had came to a decision. 

"The new captain is…Ron!" The whole team patted him on the back. 

Hermione and Lavender hurried down from the bleachers as they heard the great news. "Oh Ron that's great! I knew you could do it!" Said Hermione, hugging her best friend. 

Lavender jumped into Ron's arms. "Congrats!" He swung her around by her waist. "You guys I feel like were going to be having a great year!" Exclaimed Ron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco followed Hermione into the library later that night. No one was here, it was perfect he could make his move on her and prove to her that he was the right guy for her. 

Hermione settled herself down at the farthest table in the library. It was in a corner at the back, where no one possible could find her…well maybe just someone could find her. 

"What are you reading Hermione?" Asked Draco with the sweetest voice that he could possibly make. 

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione sneered. 

"You want me to go away?"

"Don't I?"

"Listen. I know we haven't ever been the best of friends."

"We have never been friends."

"But how about we start a new, you know? I bet you could learn to like me." 

"Hahahaha. No."

"Hermione. I'm sorry for all the stress I've put you through." He lied, all he wanted was to get her in bed.

"No you're not." 

"Do you not want me, I mean be friends with me because of Potter and Weasley?"

"No just because I can't stand you."

"I see. You'll see Hermione. Later when Potter goes back to Cho, you'll be sorry you didn't accept my preposition." 

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that Harry might be in love with you…now. But what happens when perfect little Miss. Cho Chang comes back into the picture and she realizes that she wants vulnerable little Harry Potter? Do you think that Harry will truly put all those feelings that he had for her in the past aside and stay with you? Or will he try to see if things could actually work with Cho? Just think about it."

And with that Malfoy was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder about Harry and her. Would he really leave her for Cho Chang? 

Malfoy happily walked down the halls of the school. 

"Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"I just came back from seeing her."  
  
"What were you doing with my girlfriend?" Asked Harry, clenching his fists. 

"Wow calm down Pot Head we were just having a little chat."

"About?"

"About Viktor." Malfoy lied.

"What about Krum?" This subject made Harry sour and jealous. 

"Well I was asking her if she still had feelings for him now that she was going out with you. I mean you know they did go out from the summer of 4th year to the summer of 5th. That was a whole year! And I was asking Hermione if she was over her love of Viktor and ready to start something new with you."  
  
"Something new?"

"Yeh something new. A new relationship not only based on physical attraction."

Malfoy left again, now leaving Harry to wonder. Was Hermione with Krum for a whole year just because of physical attraction? Did Hermione sleep with Viktor, and if she did is that why she won't with Harry?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender and Ron were cuddled up on the sofa in the common room, talking about almost everything. It was 10 pm and neither of them were tired enough to go to bed. 

"I'm so proud of you making Gryffindor Captain." Said Lavender gently running her index finger across Ron's chest.

"I'm proud of myself too. I seriously believed Harry would make it." Said Ron, still surprised.

"You're great at the game and plus Harry doesn't always have to win everything."

  
"I guess you're right. And plus that Josh guy is also very good at the game." Said Ron.

"Is he? That's good."

"Yeh I guess. You…"

"What Ron?"

"You don't like him do you?"

"Ofcourse I like him I mean he's a good person."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"No I don't. How could I when I have you?"

"Lavender I love you."

"I love you too Ron."

Ron turned to face Lavender. "No Lavender I mean really love you. I'm completely head over heels in love with you. When I hear your name I smile, when someone mentions something about you my stomach does flops, and every time you're with me I feel like I'm the happiest bloke alive."

"I feel the same way, except I'm the luckiest girl."

Ron laughed and leaned in to kiss his girl friend. "I'm going up to bed. Love you." Said Ron before walking up the stairs.

As Ron went up, Josh came down. 

"Lavender?" Josh asked. 

"Yep it's me." Lav answered.

Josh walked up to where she was and their faces were only a couple of inches apart. 

"What is it Josh?" She asked. 

Meanwhile Ron was upstairs and realized that he had forgotten his book down stairs. 'I better go get it' He thought as he walked down the stairs.

"Josh what is it?" She asked again a little afraid. Josh looked at her one last time and leaned in and kissed her.

Ron went down the stairs and saw the sight. "You said you didn't like Josh." He said, as he was about to cry.

"Ron! It's not what you think! He kissed me and then you came in! I wanted to stop it!" Lavender cried.

"Well it's a little too late now isn't it?" Said Ron.

Josh looked at the two. Lavender was so angry at Josh and began yelling at him. "How could you? I love Ron not you!" 

"I'm sorry but I thought with how you flirted with me…" Started Josh.

"Flirted?! I have a boyfriend!" 

Ron looked at Lavender. "I told you things! I told you things that I have never said to anyone before in my life. I loved you and I told you how I felt and this is how you thank me?" He cried. 

"I love you too Ron! Josh came down and looked at me and kissed me! Two seconds later you arrived! I would have stopped it after the first second! I didn't want this to happen!" 

"How can I trust you with this? I knew that he liked you but I didn't do anything! I saw how you looked at him Lav! I mean Keith now Josh!" Ron said. 

"Don't you bring Keith up! I didn't have a choice and you know that!" Exclaimed Lavender in her defense.

"That's true Lavender you didn't have a choice with Keith. But with Josh you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"We're over." Said Ron before leaving back up to his room. 

End of Chappy 9! You know the drill…review!

Smooches 

xxxLizxxx

****


	10. Chapter 10

Intuition, Chapter 10

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She had so many thoughts on her mind. Especially thoughts about Harry. She wondered if he actually still liked Cho and if he would leave her for Cho. 'Harry wouldn't do that.' Hermione told herself. But her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Lavender enter the room...crying!

"Lavender! What's wrong hunny?" Asked Hermione moving to the side of her bed, to let Lavender sit beside her.

Lavender was crying very hard. "Ron...he...he...broke...up...with...with...me." 

"Oh. Lav!" Hermione took Lavender in her arms and caressed her hair as she swayed her friend. 

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked. She listened attentively and nodded.

"He's very stubborn Lav, it's going to take some time." Said Hermione with assurance.

"Oh Herms! I feel like...I feel like I can't breathe!" Lavender cried.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 10:00, for it was Saturday. Harry, Ron, and her would be going to Hogsmeade. Lavender stayed in her bed, depressing, and refused to go out that day.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Asked Hermione one more time. Lavender needed to go out and forget.

"I can't see him. I think that i'll break out in tears again if I go." Said Lavender eating another chocolate.

Hermione nodded and went out the door. She was meeting Harry and Ron outside and wouldn't spend any more time dily dalying. (AN: Spelling????)

As Hermione reached the Great Hall, she felt a great sharp spin in her stomache as she saw Cho Chang smile over at where Harry and Ron were. Hermione tried to dismiss the thought but just couldn't. Cho wanted Harry, it was obvious and Harry was acting like he was completely oblivious to Cho's actions.

"Hi boys." Said Hermione, still keeping an eye on Cho.

"Hermione!" Harry said kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "Missed you."

"Missed you too luv." Said Hermione, before turning her attention to Ron.

"Ron?" She asked but Ron just seemed to be in a daze. Hermione looked at her friend sympathetically and went directly to hug him. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. But this isn't just hard for you, you know."

Hermione took Harry's hand and went outside to the carriages. Ron called after them and they both turned around.

"What is it Ron?" Asked Harry. 

"I'm not coming. I can't I'm sorry." And with that Ron was off leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well on the upside its just you and me." Said Hermione with a smile. 

"And thats just the way I like it." Responded Harry helping Hermione onto the carriage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was looking out the window. His thoughts were on Herms and Viktor. Did they really sleep together? Harry knew she was in love with Krum but was she in love enough to give herself to him? Harry felt a pine of jealousy as he thought of Krum touching Hermione. 'Get your mind out of the gutter Potter.' He thought.

"Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Harry. I can tell when something is not going right."

Harry laughed. "I know you can tell. I was just thinking about us."

"Well what about us?"

"Are you happy with me Hermione?"

Hermione looked dumbfounded. Where was Harry going with this? "Ofcourse Harry! How can you think otherwise?"

"I don't know Mione. But can you promise me something?"

"Sure Harry what is it."

"If you ever wake up one day, and you have the feeling that I am adding any kind of pressure or stress to your life. You have to promise to leave me."

Hermione caressed Harry's cheek and kissed his nose. "I can't. I could never. I wouldn't want to."

Harry placed a sad smile on his face and kissed Hermione's hair softly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry got off the carriage and went directly to Honey Dukes and placed themselves at a table. 

"Two Butterbeers." Harry said.

Hermione was thinking yet again. 'What was Harry talking about earlier in the carriage? Leaving him? How could I ever do that? I love him too much! Or is it that he wants to leave me? For Cho?' She didn't want to think of this, but since Malfoy had mentioned it, that was all that crossed Hermione's mind. 

Harry kissed Hermione. It was a simple and plain kiss but it seemed to mean so much to the two. It was that kind of affection that Hermione adored. She loved that Harry would buy her roses or kiss her, not because he did something wrong, or it was a romantic moment, but just because it was her. 

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

"Awwww well isn't this cute?" Malfor sniggered.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Warned Harry.

"Oh I'm scared of you Potter, just one comment about you and your little girlfriend here and you start going crazy. Why is that Potter?"

"I don't know and I don't have time Malfoy." Harry said.

"Is it because you don't want people to know about your little public affection with Hermione over there?" Malfoy asked.

"What are you raving on about now?!" Harry started becoming aggrivated.

"Or maybe it's because you don't want a specific person to know. And by specific I mean a 7th year, chinese Ravenclaw girl, whom just happens to be chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Could it be because of Cho?

Harry kept quiet as he saw the look of sadness and insecurity on Hermione's face. He was stuck and din't know what to say. It's true he used to love...like Cho but now he was with Hermione and he was happy.

"That's what I thought Potter. Good day Hermione." Draco smiled.

Hermione ran out of Honey Dukes and felt someone tug on her arm.

"Hermione! Don't listen to Malfoy! You know him. Anything to start with me!" Harry said, trying to convince his girlfriend.

"Oh really Harry? Then what was with all those looks she gave you? And how you used to like her?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes it's true. I USED to like her! That was a year ago Hermione! A year! I fell in love with you after and that was it and thats good enough for me any day. And what are you talking about looks?"

"Harry! Don't be daft! She fancies you!"

"And you're afraid I might go to her that's it? And forget all about you?" Asked Harry.

Hermione didn't speak. But was confused as she saw Harry smile. He walked over to her and kissed her, infront of everybody in the street. What did he care? He was in love and he was going to show it! "Never Hermione. Never could anybody make me forget about you. I love you and you are forever in my mind."

"Likewise." Said Hermione leaning in for another kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender walked down the stairs of the dormitory into the common room. It was a pretty cold March afternoon and she needed to warm up.

"Hi." Said Josh.

Lavender glared. "What are you doing down here?"

"I need to talk to you. Please?"

Josh insisted on speaking to Lavender and sat down beside her.

"Listen about last night I wanted to apoligize." Josh started.

"Damn right you should apoligize! You ruined my relationship, that I held on to so dearly! You took it and smashed it into pieces! You took my heart and smashed it into pieces! The damage is done!" Lavender said standing up.

Josh stood up and tried to calm her down but was interrupted by Ron who walked into the common room. He had the worst look in his eyes, they were all red and were so glum and sad. 

"I figured you two would be together by now." Said Ron plainly.

"We're not together." Spoke Josh, rather quickly. "I just came down to apoligize to Lavender. And I should be apoligizing to you too Ron. I'm sorry."

"Ron..." Started Lavender.

"Don't apoligize Josh. You just helped me realize what my girlfriend really was thats all." Responded Ron.

"And what am I exactly?" Asked Lavender.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Said Ron before walking up the stairs.

Josh took Lavender's hand. "Go! Go! I don't want to see you!" Yelled Lavender before running back up the stairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now 12:00 pm and everyone had gone to bed. Everyone except Hermione and Harry, who were comfortably rested on the couch. 

The two were making out and it seemed to be going a little further than that. Hermione stood up and tugged down her shirt.

"Harry..."

"I know Hermione. You're not ready. But can I ask you why you're not?"

"I don't know it's just because I'm scared I guess."

"Scared that I'm not good enough, scared about what this might do to our relationship, scared about everything I guess."

"I'm scared too Hermione."

"Yeh and what about?"

Harry sat there thinking about how he should say this. There was a long silent pause until he started again. "I'm afraid of Krum."

"What the hell does Viktor have to do with this?!" Exclaimed Hermione rather loudly.

"Shhhhhh...It's just that everybody would of thought that you're first time would be with Krum. I mean you two were in love and you went out for a rather long time and I don't want to feel like I'm the wrong one."

"Harry explain please this is making no sense."

"I'm afraid of that part of your heart. That part of your heart that will always feel like you rather make love with Krum than with me."

"Is that what your really afraid of Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Hermione stood up and started walking up the stairs. But before she continued she turned to look at Harry and spoke. "Then we have a really big problem here Harry."

Thanks for reading! Please review! xxxLizxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Intuition…Chapter 11

Harry woke up with a start. He was still thinking about last night and what had happened. Hermione and him had a problem. A big problem and he really didn't know how he was supposed to solve it.

"Ron." Harry spoke.

"What mate? It's 3:00 am! Can't this wait till breakfast?" Argued Ron.

"No sorry it can't"

"All right what is it?"

"Hermione and me have problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Uhuh"

"Sex problems."

"What? Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Ron.

"You said you weren't going to laugh and plus this is serious. I need your advice."

"Sorry mate I all ready have my love problems and I really can't help you on your sex lives knowing I don't know them."

"Talking about your love problems Ron. Lavender's quite miserable why don't you just throw in the towel, get over yourself, and go out with her again."

"Goodnight Harry."

  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry and me have sex problems." Said Hermione flatly.

Lavender choked the water she was drinking. "And you decide to tell me this at 3:00 am in the morning? And I thought I had love problems! Wow!"

"Well don't you have any advice for me?" Asked Hermione.

"Not really."

"Ok that was great help Lav."

"Your welcome and now goodnight!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry had been avoiding each other all day. They were so embarrassed and confused about last night's conversation that they didn't s dare to speak of it again…well for now anyway.

It was now Quidditch practice and Harry and Ron were out on the field against Hufflepuff.

"Great pass Ron!" Yelled Seamus across the field. 

"Harry duck and then do a tight turn to the right and try to catch the snitch!" Yelled Ron.

Harry did as he was instructed and reached out for the snitch. He smiled as he saw the gold ball flapping in his palm. 

Meanwhile the Hufflepuff were dealing with their own problems on the field.

"Look Harry just caught the snitch can't you pay more attention Justin!" Yelled Ernie, the captain of the team.

Ernie sighed and watched Susan Bones, one of the chasers stare blankly at Ron. 

"I think she fancies him." Noted Hannah Abbot, one of the other chasers on the Hufflepuff team.

"I don't think that's a bright idea. I mean what would Lavender say?" Asked Ernie.

"I'll talk her out of it. I don't want Lav to be more upset than she all ready is, she's always so nice to me." Said Hannah before walking off to see Susan.

"Susan we need to talk." Said Hannah. Susan followed Hannah into the girls' locker rooms. 

"What is it Han?" Asked Susan.

"Please don't tell me you fancy Ron." Said Hannah.

"What? Why can't I fancy him?" Asked Susan.

"Because he loves Lav and Lav loves him you can't really change that hun!"

"Just watch me and you'll see! He'll have forgotten that blonde bimbo by tomorrow!"

"SUSAN! DON'T!" 

But it was too late Susan was all ready back on the field, catching up with Ron because it was the end of practice. Lavender on the other hand was walking up to the field to talk to Ron about 'them'.

Lavender walked up to the field her hands fidgeting behind her back. She took one deep and turned around the hall corner where she noticed Ron and Susan, kissing. She immediately turned on her heel running as fast as she could. 

"Susan what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Asked Ron.

"Kissing you silly." She said playfully.

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be kissed by you?" He said before running off. Susan stood there dumbfounded. "We're not finished Ron." She said before walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron arrived in the common room where he noticed Hermione and Lavender sitting.

"I think I should leave you two to talk." Said Hermione before standing up to go out the door.

"Talk about what?" Asked Ron taking a seat beside Lavender.

Lav stood up and started playing with her hands. She was so nervous. "I know that what I did was wrong."

"You're damn right." Said Ron.

Lavender's mouth went wide. "I'm damn right? I'm damn right?! I can't believe you! Your such a hypocrite!"

"Me? Why that?" Asked Ron annoyed. 

"Your giving me all this bull about how it's bad to kiss someone and all that shit. But it's ok to be pissed at me when someone kisses me but when I find you and Susan Bones all over each other it's automatically all right?" Yelled Lavender.

"You saw that?" Was all Ron could answer.

"Yes I saw that! I was coming to see you on the field to talk things over. Maybe that we had another chance. But I mean I guess that I never believed we were officially over until now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Ron, you kissed someone else and someone kissed me. It's over."

"Susan kissed me!"

"And Josh kissed me but you didn't want to hear it!"

"Lav I…" Started Ron

"Don't Ron I don't need to here your apologies or explanations or whatever you wanted to say. I guess that the one thing that I was dreading to admit to myself was true after all." Said Lavender.

"And what's that thing?" Asked Ron.

"You're not in love with me." She said flatly holding back the tears.

Ron didn't speak and was shocked by what Lavender just said. 'I am in love with you!' His mind and heart screamed but nothing came out of his mouth. Lavender nodded and walked up to her stairs. "He's not in love with me." She said to herself before opening the door to her room.

You know the drill review! This Chappy was mostly R/L because I needed to get it out what was happening to their side of the relationship. This will be a one-time thing H/Hr again next! 


	12. Chapter 12

::Intuition::

Hermione was in the library reading a book as per usual. She was peering with the corner of her eye at Harry. It had been a week since the two hadn't talked about what had happened between them. Hermione let out a heavy sigh before standing up and going to Harry who was apparently looking and filing through some papers.

"This is getting ridiculous Harry." Started Hermione.

"That's good to know." Harry responded.

"Are you even going to look at me?" She asked.

Harry turned to look at her and their eyes met. "I've missed those."

"Missed what Harry?"

"Your beautiful eyes." Harry said causing Hermione to blush.

"Thank you. I've missed you too."

  
"We need to talk." Hermione said.

"And you figured that out when?" He asked sarcastically.

"Harry. How could I have known about you being self conscious about Viktor? That was last year and truthfully something I would just like to forget all together. But I can't. As I can't forget about that conversation we had a week ago." Hermione said leading Harry to a quiet part of the library.

"I wasn't about to lie to you and tell you that nothing was wrong Hermione because I'm not that way. I was afraid of it before the conversation we had. Even right after you broke up with Viktor. The back of my mind was always wondering why it had ended between you two and what had happened while you two were together. But that's where it stayed, at the back of my mind. I just couldn't come to ask myself those questions. But when we started going out, I started wondering even more about your past with Viktor. And I know how foolish it sounds to say this but I never believed that sex would be such a big part of a relationship."

"I know Harry me neither. I never realized it. Well what I was afraid of was that if Cho started liking you, you'd take a direct fancy in her and leave me."

Harry laughed and Hermione gave him a menacing look. "I'm sorry but that's what you believed? Oh how wrong you were Hermione! I love you too much to leave you. Especially for a girl with a questionable fashion sense!" 

Hermione laughed. "How foolish were we. Well that's my lesson to learn. Never listen to Malfoy ever again!"

Harry looked sharply at Hermione. "Malfoy told you all that rubbish about Cho and me? Malfoy told me all that rubbish about Krum and you!" He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Why do you believe he did that?" Asked Harry.

"Remember when I said he had a crush on me?" Said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "I think he still has one." Said Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quidditch practice was going smoothly. Hermione and Lavender were on the bleachers watching the Gryffindor team play a practice game against Hufflepuff.

"I'm glad to hear Harry and you are talking again." Said Lavender staring over at the field.

"Me too." Said Hermione.

"Hermione…" Started Lavender.

"Yes?" Asked Hermione. Lavender looked pale and as though she was going to fall ill. "What is it?"

"I don't feel so…" Said Lavender before she collapsed on the floor. She had fainted. Hermione looked horrified.

"Help! Lavender's fainted! Anybody please!" Herms yelled as loud as she possibly could.

Harry and Ron rushed over to Hermione's side. Harry picked Lavender up and led her to the Hospital Wing.

"She'll be all right Ron. Don't worry." Said Hermione reassuring an anxious Ron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry hurried into the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him to come over.

"She's fainted Madame. She was talking to Hermione on the field and then she just collapsed on the floor." Spoke Harry in just one breath.

"I see." Madame Pomfrey said laying Lavender down on one of the beds. "I'll take good care of her. You go back outside and tell everybody that she'll be all right."

Harry nodded and went right back outside. 

"So how is she?" Asked Seamus worried for his friend.

"She'll be all right." Said Harry. Everybody nodded worried that Lavender might not get better so quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry were both in the North Tower of Hogwarts. They were sitting down on one of the fluffy long sofa's that were up there. 

"I hope Lavender will be ok." Said Hermione.

"And Ron." Finished Harry.

"I'm worried about him." Spoke Hermione truthfully.

"Me too Hermione me too." Said Harry before kissing Hermione.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Can't a boyfriend kiss his girlfriend?" Harry asked playfully.

"Yes he may." Hermione said leaning for another kiss. As the kiss was getting deeper Harry laid Hermione down on her back. He heard her giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it was just I was thinking oh Harry Potter's hand is on my ass."

"Oh Ok."

"No it's not that Harry! It's just it reminds me of an episode of 'Friends' when Rachel and Ross were kissing and it was their first date and Ross put his hand on Rachel's ass as they were making out and Rachel started laughing and I was thinking of that so I laughed."

"We're going to have to cancel 'Friends' for you Hermione."

Hermione and Harry talked for the next half an hour enjoying their company. 

"Hermione I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too Harry." She answered. 

Hermione and Harry had started making out again. Harry lifted his head up.

"You're not laughing anymore." Harry noticed.

"Well that's because it's not that funny anymore." Said Hermione unbuttoning Harry's shirt. 

"Hermione listen I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do." Started Harry.

"Harry, you understood that I wasn't ready throughout the cruise and you waited. Last week you told me how you really felt and were honest with me about how you felt." Hermione said taking off his shirt. "I want to do this."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was in the hospital that night. Sitting down on a chair beside Lavender's bed.

He talked to her about everything about how he missed her and how he loved her. "Oh how I wish you could hear me Lav." Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley, it's time to go." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Ron nodded. "Sweet Dreams I love you." He said before placing a kiss on Lav's forehead.

He walked around the school that night. Thinking about how an idiot he was to have broken up with her. 'She had cheated on you.' He thought. But his heart, that was a different story. His heart knew that it wasn't her fault and that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and that Lavender was going to stop the kiss. It looked that way when he entered the common room and saw her and Josh kissing and that's what she said. Lavender had never lied to Ron ever in their whole relationship. He trusted her more than anything. He waited until Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed and went back into the Hospital Wing.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes and whispered quietly. "You're wrong Lav. I am in love with you_."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione woke up and smiled at Harry. His arms were enveloped around hers and she could smell his nice cologne. 

Harry kissed her neck gently. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning to you too." She answered.

"Sleep well?" He asked. 

"Perfect." She answered.

"You know I love waking up next to you." Said Hermione.

"And I love waking up next to you too," Harry said.

"Any regrets?" Asked Harry.

"Just one." Spoke Hermione.

"And what's that?" Harry asked a little disappointed. 

"It had to end." Hermione said reaching up to kiss Harry who was smiling at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been three days since Harry and Hermione had made love and Lavender had woken up. It took her twenty-four hours to get used to being on her two feet again but she was back and eager to find out what had happened while she was asleep.

Hermione and Lavender were both alone in the girls dormitory for it was a Saturday and everyone was outside.

"So how was it?" Asked Lavender.

"You've been back for two days and that's the first thing you ask! Get your mind out of the gutter. But it was great. Incredible. All the positive and best adjectives put together and you have it. The best experience I had ever had in my life." Said Hermione.

"Wow. Who knew Potter was so good in bed?!" Lavender exclaimed receiving a pillow in her face from Hermione.

"So Lav did you find out why you had fainted?" Asked Hermione.

Lav nodded. "Madame Pomfrey said it was because it was of stress and sadness and the fact that I had a high fever that night."

Hermione nodded. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

Lavender shook her head. "No thanks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender and Ron were both sitting in the common room that night. Neither of them speaking to each other. After twenty minutes Ron had enough of it and decided to look up at Lavender. She looked so beautiful and graceful he thought to himself.

"I'm really happy to hear that you're all right." Started Ron.

"Well that's a shocker." Responded Lavender a little harshly.

"Listen I…" Ron, said.

"Ron I know that you came and watched me for the 24 hours that I was in there. Madame Pomfrey told me. And I want to thank you." Lavender said moving herself so that she could really be across from Ron.

"You're welcome. I was so afraid that I wanted to be the one to be sure you were OK."

"Lavender I want to tell you something."

"What is it Ron?" She asked.

"You're wrong."  


"And what about?"

"You're wrong because I am in love with you."

Lavender didn't speak. She was noticing the fact that Ron and her were face to face and that their noses were practically touching. 

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lavender wasn't thinking straight. That's how it was when he kissed her. Her mind would go blur and her knees weak. But that didn't keep her from accepting the kiss. It was as if they had forgotten that they had kissed anyone else. 

After Lavender realized what she was doing she pushed back. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"You're probably right." Said Ron. The two looked at each other and stood up still not breaking eye contact. 

"I'm going to go to bed." Said Lavender.

  
"Right." Said Ron before reaching out for her arms and bringing her body close to him so he could kiss her. Lavender slipped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. Their brains were telling them to stop. But they wouldn't. They kept listening to their heart instead. 

****

End of chapter 12. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

****

Intuition, Chapter 13

Ron and Lavender were still kissing in the common room. They had no idea how long they had been entertained with each other. But they didn't care. All they cared about was the soft touch of their lips against each other and most importantly, how it made them feel. Lavender's mind was telling her to stop it but she just couldn't get herself to do so. 'Get a grip Lavender! This isn't real! How could it be after he broke up with you and kissed another girl?' 

Lavender suddenly let go gasping for air. "We can't be doing this." She said before running up to the girls' dormitory. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning Mione how did you sleep?" Asked Harry as Hermione and him walked to breakfast. 

"I felt lonely but good." She said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "I get the point, Hermione. But I actually needed to ask you a question."

"All right shoot Harry, what is it?"

"Well what should we do about Malfoy?"

"Well I think that we should wait until he does something again. Tries something should be said, considering we are talking about Draco Malfoy here."

Harry nodded and kissed his girlfriend before entering the Great Hall.

"Hey Lav, Seamus." Said Harry taking a seat beside the two.

"Hey." Said Hermione taking a seat beside Harry. "Have you guys seen Ron? We haven't seen him all morning."

"Nope." Said Seamus. "But I did talk to him before going down this morning. He was in bed and seemed really depressed about something. He wouldn't mention it and just went back to sulking."

Lavender looked at her plate and felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry if you guys would excuse me." She said before running off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." Said Harry before taking a bite of his toast. Hermione nodded sadly. 'I'll talk to her later.' She thought to herself before she turned her attention back to Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Transfiguration had come up and all the students were taking their appropriate seats. Unfortunately for Hermione, she sat beside Malfoy in that class and felt really uncomfortable with that. 

"Hermione…" Started Malfoy.

"What?" She spat back.

"You mad at me for causing problems between Potter and you?" He asked. 

"First off his name is Harry and secondly yes! How could you have caused all that tension? But then again…it brought us closer…really closer." Said Hermione remembering that beautiful night.

Draco was listening to what Hermione said and noticing the silence in the room. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" He yelled as he heard what Mione had just said. Mione nodded a little quickly and Malfoy turned even redder, knowing it was true.

Professor McGonagall angry and embarrassed stood up and went directly over to where Hermione and Draco were sitting. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, would you perhaps want to continue your little conversation after class? In detention perhaps?"

Hermione and Draco looked at McGonagall. "Detention for both of you. You'll both be cleaning Pr. Snape's cauldrons for his next class. I expect you to be there at 5:30 pm and you'll only leave when you finish." And with that McGonagall was off. Leaving a startled Hermione an angry Harry and a happy Draco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry quickly took Hermione's hand at the end of class and led her to an empty corridor.

"You told him?!" Asked Harry abruptly. 

"No…well…yes…I don't know!" Whined Hermione. What was she supposed to say?

"What do you mean you don't know? I'll ask you again Hermione. Did you or did you not tell Malfoy we slept together?"

Hermione was in a terrible situation. She wanted to tell him that yes she told Draco, which she did, but if Harry knew she told Draco he would be upset with her. And if she didn't tell the truth she had the chance to get away with it or break Harry's trust. 

Hermione decided to take that chance. "No. I didn't tell Malfoy we slept together. He, he must have figured it out on his own." She lied quickly. 

Harry smiled. "I bet it's because you've been acting so happy lately."

Hermione laughed nervously before leaving to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lavender you in here?" Asked Hermione gently.

Mione heard some sobs coming from a stall and saw Lavender's feet. "Hunny you missed all transfiguration. Come out and tell me what's wrong."

Lavender slowly walked out of the stall. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she looked so miserable.

"Oh Lav!" Said Hermione, hugging her bestfriend.

"Tell me what happened." She added. Sitting Lavender down beside her.

"Last night…Ron and I kissed. I mean really kissed. It was incredible. And I felt so happy but I got scared and realized we had broken up and I…I told him that we shouldn't be doing this and then I ran away! I feel so awful!" 

"Why were you scared Lav?" Asked Hermione.

"That's the problem I don't know." Lavender said sadly.

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione entered the potion's room and noticed that Draco was all ready there cleaning some of the potions. He smiled as she approached him.

"Draco." She said coldly before taking a cauldron and a piece of cloth.

"Come on Hermione. You don't have to act so cold around me right now. Don't you notice? Weasley and Potter aren't here."

"I'm cold to you even when they're not here Malfoy. Get over yourself." 

After twenty consecutive minutes in silence, Draco started speaking again.

"So you really had sex with Potter didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I thought we all ready covered that." Said Hermione annoyed.

"How was it?" He asked.

"None of your business!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Hermione. I'm a guy. You can tell me this stuff."

Malfoy approached Hermione and she started feeling uncomfortable. "Step away from me Malfoy." She warned him.

Malfoy just took a step closer and was now face to face with her.

"Or what?" He asked coolly. 

"I'll hex you." Hermione said.

"How about we find out?" Malfoy said before kissing Hermione.

Hermione pushed him off. "Get off me you bloody git! I have a boyfriend that I love! I don't need you! Urgh!" 

Malfoy simply laughed as he saw Hermione walk away.

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione reached the common room where Harry was sitting alone.

"We need to talk Harry." Said Hermione taking a seat across from him.

"I think we do to." Said Harry.

"You go first." Said Hermione.

"No you." Insisted Harry.

  
"Ok. Don't freak ok? But I wasn't about to lie to you Harry. Umm…Draco kissed me."

"Did you stop it?" He asked.

"What do you think? Ofcourse I stopped it! Now what did you want to say Harry?"

"Remember how you just said 'I wasn't about to lie to you Harry.'?"

Hermione nodded. "Well you did Hermione. You told me that you didn't tell Malfoy about us when he perfectly knew didn't he? Because you told him!"

"How did you know?" Was all Hermione could manage.

"First off because I know when you're lying to me Hermione. I've known you for six years! And secondly because I saw you nod when Malfoy asked you if we slept together. Remember I sit at the table across from you? I'm just appalled at knowing that you lied to me. Why did you do it?" Asked Harry.

"Because I thought that you'd get mad! I mean I didn't mean to tell Malfoy but I was just so happy and I wanted to tell the whole world what I did with you that night! And I guess when Malfoy asked the question, I was relieved that I could tell someone else beside Lav or Ron."

Harry nodded. "Do you think that I don't want to tell the whole world? Believe me I do. But that would cause complications. But we have to honest with each other Hermione. Because that's how a relationship works. It's based on trust and honesty."

Hermione nodded. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Oh Hermione don't cry!" Harry said rushing over to his girlfriend's side. 

"Do you know what this proves?" Asked Harry. Hermione simply shook her head.

"This proves that our relationship can solve any obstacle. After the doubts and the lies were still here, and together. That's what's important. And that's how I know that we'll manage through the tough parts of life."

"Really?" Asked Hermione.

"Really." Responded Harry before kissing her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender walked into the Gryffindor common room. She had spent the whole afternoon walking around the school, desperately searching for the reason for why she was so afraid. 'I need some sleep.' She said to herself. Lavender lay herself down on the large couch of the common room and fell sound asleep.

Ron awoke to the sound of someone crying. He walked down to the common room and saw Lavender crying and moving violently on the couch.

"No! No! Please don't! No I don't love you please! Keith stop!" Lavender cried.

Ron was worried and decided to wake Lavender up.

Lavender woke up with a start and started crying on Ron's shoulder. He was holding her closely to him and caressing her back.

"Shhhh…it'll be ok now. I'm here." He reassured her.

"Explain to me what happened." He said. 

Lavender sobbed. "Do you remember the night on the cruise when Harry got into trouble with Jeremy and had to be kept at the hospital over night? And you stayed with Hermione?" 

Ron nodded. "Well…" Continued Lavender. "I was walking back to my cabin when Keith came up behind me and threatened me. I was trying to release myself from his grip…but…but he was too strong. And…he tried to…to…" Lavender cried even harder now. Ron felt all his anger rise up as he thought of Keith sexually abusing his girlfriend.

"Did he rape you?" Asked Ron looking in Lavender's eyes.

Lavender shook his head. "As he was struggling to get my clothes off I reached for my phone and I hit him off the head with it and he fell unconscious on the floor." 

Lavender was startled. As she said that to Ron all her fears and embarrassments had been lifted from her spirits.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Ron concerned. 

"This is the first time in months where I can officially say 'I'm Ok' and that's all thanks to you. Thank you." Said Lavender.

  
"Your welcome. But why Lav? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I was embarrassed, ashamed, scared, and most of all I was worried you wouldn't love me anymore."

Ron smiled at her. "That's impossible." He said before kissing her gently on the lips again.

"Here we are again. The same situation that we were in last night." Said Lavender.

"But this time I'm going to kiss you again. And if you don't respond to the kiss I'll understand and let you go. And if you do respond then that means you're as madly in love with me as I am with you. And all that fiasco with Josh and Susan is forgotten. Deal?" Asked Ron.

"Deal." Said Lavender.

Ron leaned in to kiss her and Lavender felt so glad to be back in his arms again. And this time she responded.

****

Please please x 100, 000, 000 times review!!!

Smooches

xxxlizxxx


	14. Chapter 14

****

Intuition, Chapter 14

I want to thank you for all your reviews! I reached to the 100's now! It feels incredible! Thank you again and keep reviewing! Your all great! ~Liz~

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall that early morning in April. There had been some talk about a new student and further information would be released that morning.

"Good morning to you all!" Spoke Professor Dumbledore. "As you heard we are expecting a new student here at Hogwarts. "She…" As Dumbledore said that all boys perked their head up. "She will be arriving this morning and will be joining you during your classes. She's a 6th year and will be sorted when she arrives. Your best behavior with her and be kind. Thank you and enjoy your meals!"

"I wonder if she's hott." Said Seamus receiving glares from the girls at the Gryffindor table. But not from every girl. Ginny was staring at Seamus and let out a deep sigh. Lavender looked at Ginny and then at Seamus and saw the two smiling at each other. 'Is something going on?' She thought to herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Potions were going rather slowly that morning, but then again when were potions ever _not_ a complete snooze fest?

Lavender was balancing her pencil on her nose. Ron was asleep on his book; Harry was playing thumb war with Seamus as Dean gave Parvati a massage. Hermione was the only one paying a limit of attention, with the Slytherins ofcourse. They were all supposed to be writing notes about the potion that was infront of them and analyzing it. Yeh right. 

Snape rose from his desk to go open the door to an averaged height girl with long black hair and intense blue eyes. Jaws from every boy in the room were dropping. Ron even woke up to look at the beautiful girl.

"Class. I would like to present to you your new classmate, Maria. She has been sorted into Gryffindor house and shall be respected by all of you. Any nonsense and you'll be serving detention after school with me." Spat Snape as he walked his way back to his desk.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked Julianne to Harry.

"Why sure no problem Julianne." Smiled Harry.

"Ok thanks." She said smiling at Harry.

Maria sat down beside Harry and took her out to take the notes. "I can't believe I'm meeting you Harry. It's been my dream since I was a little girl." She said. 

"Wow. Thanks. It's nice to make a girl's dreams come true." He said.

Hermione sitting at the table beside the two felt the heat rush to her ears.

"Oh…Potter has found a new little girlfriend." Said Draco.

"Shut it." Hermione said continuing to write down the notes.

"Wow you really have competition this year, Hermione." Draco said smiling.

"You're just mad because I didn't let you live your fantasy." Spat Hermione.

" In do time Hermione." Said Draco before returning to his work.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry that afternoon showed Maria around the school and explained to her most of the classes.

"Well both my parents are purebloods but we used to live in America. I went to Morton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California. Though I am originally from England. I moved to the U.S. when I was 8 and lived there for 8 years before I came back here." Said Maria as she and Harry were walking around the lake. 

Hermione and Lavender were also outside at that time of the day. The two girls were appointing their thoughts on the new girl. 

"I don't get what the big deal with her is. Just because she has bigger breasts then most of us doesn't make her anymore appealing." Whined Lavender.

"I know! Who does she think she is? God." Hermione said looking at Harry and Julianne walking around the lake.

"Wow Harry really seems to be interested in her." Noted Lavender.

"Shut up." Hermione said.

"Hey! I may be wrong you know? He's probably being nice. Because he's in love with you remember. I don't think you can fall out of love that easily." Said Lavender. 

"You're right. Let's go have a little fun." Smiled Hermione mischievously as she went over to Harry.

Hermione and Lavender rushed over to Harry's side and smiled at Maria and him. "Hey Potter." Said Lav as she ruffled Harry's hair.   


"Wow Lav. Your hyper today!" Noticed Harry.

"Hi I'm Lavender! And your Maria right?" Asked Lav. Maria smiled and nodded at Lav.

Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"And I'm Hermione nice to meet you." Said Mione to Maria.

"It's nice to meet you two." Said Maria. 

"Hey Hermione what are you doing this weekend?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend.

"Oh you know me. Study and then…I really don't know." Laughed Hermione.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to go have dinner with me on Saturday night." Spoke Harry.

"What is the special occasion?" Asked Hermione.

"Can't a boyfriend go out to dinner with his girlfriend?" He asked. 

Hermione laughed. "Ofcourse he can!"

Harry quickly kissed Hermione and turned his attention to Lavender. "Hey have you seen Ron?" He asked.

Lavender looked at Harry weirdly. "Why would I have seen Ron?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. Because you're his girlfriend and you practically take up most of his time because your always snogging in the 100's of broom closets there are here." Said Harry.

"Well to tell you, the last time I saw Ron was at 3:00 pm and he was in the common room balancing three books on his head. And there are 237 broom closets Harry. And we've only snogged in 114." Lavender said assertively. 

Maria laughed. "Wow."

Harry looked at Maria and smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the Gryffindor's."

"Balancing books on his head?" Asked Hermione.

"Well you know Ron. Always doing things to make people laugh and unfortunately embarrassing himself in the process. I think it's sweet how he tries though." Said Lavender.

"He deserves a pat on the head for his efforts." Noted Hermione.

"Yes he does." Laughed Lavender.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Lavender, Maria, and Harry made their way in the common room where Seamus and Ron were playing chess, Parvati and Dean were arguing and Ginny was reading a book with Neville at her side.

"Your such an ignorant pig! You know that?" Screamed Parvati.

"What how can I be a pig when you're the one who snorts when you sleep!" Yelled Dean.

"Ah! How dare you? You hardly care about my feelings at all! All you care about is soccer!"

"That is not true! I care about your feelings!" Yelled Dean.

"Oh yeh? Then when was the last time I was sad about something?" Asked Parvati.

"That's easy! 28 days ago when you had your period!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Argh! No! You see? You see what I have to deal with?" Exclaimed Parvati.

Dean put on his puppy dog face. "Come on you know you love me."

Parvati tried the best to not give in. Unfortunately she did not succeed. "I love you." She said kissing him.

"Wow! Can you guys snog elsewhere? Were trying to play chess and it's a little hard to concentrate when Parvati moans like a dehydrated cow." Said Ron receiving a death glare from Parvati and Dean who hurried up the stairs. 

Harry cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "This is Maria." He said pointing to a smiling Maria.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you all." She said.

Lavender hurried to Ron where she kissed him on the lips.

"Who's winning?" She asked. 

"Who do you think?" Asked Seamus.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Yeh. The man is pure genius at the game. I don't even know why I bother playing against him." Said Seamus.

"Well you'd play really well, when you knew you were in a hurry to win so you could go find the 115th broom closet with your girlfriend to snog in." Responded Ron. 

  
"Wow that was an over share." Said Seamus concentrating on his game.

Maria quickly started talking to Neville and Ginny. Lavender looked at Seamus staring at Ginny at some moments and Ginny and him would lock eyes. Lav looked at Ron who seemed to be completely oblivious to his sister's love interest. 

Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap in one of the comfy armchairs. She quickly drifted to sleep on his shoulder after he began caressing her hair. Maria sighed as she saw the two. 

"He really is in love with her isn't he?" Asked Maria to Lavender about Harry and Hermione.

"Yes he is. And she is too. Their the most popular couple here." Lavender said.

"How long have they been going out?" Asked Maria.

"It'll be a year in July."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry led Hermione, who was blindfolded out on the grounds at Hogwarts. 

"Where are we going? You said we were going out for dinner." Exclaimed Hermione.

"We are." Harry said leading Hermione on the quidditch field.

"Sit down." He instructed her too.

Hermione did as she was told. "Take off the blindfold." Said Harry. Again Hermione did as she was told.

She opened her eyes and saw a picnic lay out on the grass. The aromas of the candles were in the air and the moon and stars were shinning down on them.

"Wow Harry this is beautiful." Said Hermione. 

"Anything for a beautiful girl." He said.   


Hermione blushed and took a sip of the wine. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Harry kissed her and began nibbling on the sandwich. 

"I can't believe you prepared all of this yourself." Said Hermione.

"I didn't. Dobby helped." 

Hermione smiled. "Good, old, reliable Dobby."

"Maria seems nice doesn't she?" Asked Harry.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Asked Hermione trying to change the subject.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Just because. So how was your day?"

"Good Hermione."

"Good."

"Good." 

Harry looked at Hermione and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender and Ron were walking through the halls and were looking for one of their infamous broom closets. 

"Here's a new one." Said Ron opening the door. Lavender gripped on to his arm.

Ron was in shock at what he saw. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" He yelled.

Seamus and Ginny walked out of the broom closet.

"Ron I can explain…" Ginny stated. 

End of Chapter 14, Review Please!

Smooches, Liz


	15. Chapter 15

Intuition, Chapter 15

"Listen Ron…I can explain." Started Ginny, speaking a little nervously. 

"Oh really?" Ron nervously laughed. "Than please do. I'm just dying to know why you were snogging one of my former…" Ron glared at Seamus "friends."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have feelings for Seamus? Damn you Ron! I'm 15 years old for crying out loud! LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!" Yelled Ginny.

Ron was taken aback his sister had never yelled at him like that. "Seamus…I can't believe you would do that! My sister! I thought you were my friend?" Ron exclaimed.

"I am Ron. I am your friend. But I also have feelings for your sister. And the reason we kept it quiet was because of you!"

"Ron." Lavender started. "Please, listen to Seamus. They kept it quiet because of you because they care about you and didn't want you to explode like you just did!"

"Fine! Side with Seamus too Lav! Go ahead!" Ron yelled. Lavender looked stricken. She looked at the two parties. On one side was Seamus, whom she loved, and the bestfriend she's had since she was born and on the other side the love of her life. 

Lavender looked at Ron and spoke quietly. " I didn't want to choose sides believe me but what you're doing here is unfair and just plain wrong. I'm sorry I can't back you up for this." She moved to Seamus and looked at Ron nod his head and walk away. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione felt so alone that night. Sitting down in the common room alone. Only the crackling fire to keep her company and warmth. **Harry**. He used to spend all his nights with her. **Them**. Snuggling up in the comfy love chair and forgetting all their troubles together. But she was by herself that night for Harry was with Maria. She trusted Harry with all her life but it was different now. She had yet another intimidation. Was Cho not enough? No Maria had to be added to the list of threats.

Hermione quickly fell into a slumber. She was soon awaken by the sound of laughter. Harry and Maria had come back from their walk around the castle. Hermione felt warm drops on her cheeks quickly drying up.

"Hermione have you been crying?" Asked Harry concerned. 'That's it. I was crying in my sleep but why?' Thought Hermione to herself.

Ofcourse she knew why. She was so desperately sad. Because facing the truth was too hard but she had too. 'He doesn't love me anymore.' She thought. Nothing was the same as it used to be. It all started a week ago. All their nights together were spent on their own side and their heartfelt conversations were now just a lovely memory. 

"Oh no Harry…It's just the ashes from the fire mixing up in the air that's making my eyes water. That's all. So…did you two have a nice evening?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. But the look in Harry's eyes gave away her lie and stripped the awful truth. He knew. She lied again. 

"We had a splendid evening. I'm so tired though. I'm going to bed goodnight you two." Said Maria before walking up the stairs. 

Hermione avoided eye contact with Harry. How could she look at him? Sadness filled her spirits and resolved in a low sigh. 

"Hermione." Harry spoke softly just for her to hear. But she wasn't answering. 

"Look at me Hermione." But yet again Hermione didn't look at Harry.

He was suspicious of her actions. He loved her so much he couldn't think straight and this silence was killing him. He looked back at the last few weeks and realized that Hermione and him had been starting a process. Of falling apart. He loved her and she loved him but somehow something was missing. 

"What's happening to us?" Asked Hermione quietly. 

Harry stood silent and pondered on a respectable answer. 

"I don't know." How was that all he could say? 

"I thought sex was supposed to strengthen a relationship. But what happened to us Harry?" Asked Hermione again.

"I don't know. All I know is I just love you and don't want to leave you."

Hermione was stricken. "Leaving me?" She asked her voice quivering a bit. "I never…never thought about leaving you Harry. I love you too but…"

"But what?" He asked. Hermione looked at him her pupils moving left and right seeming to search for an answer. 

"But for a couple of weeks now I haven't been feeling what I used to feel when I was with you. It's like there's this empty space in my heart. It's hard for me because I know I love you." Hermione said. 

"Just not in love with me anymore. Is that it?" Asked Harry his voice also quivering. 

Hermione just stood and looked at her companion. She didn't know what to answer because maybe what Harry had just said was the answer to her thinking. But it just didn't make sense to Hermione. How could she not be in love with him anymore? She knew in her heart that she loved Harry but he might have actually hit the undeniable truth. 

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and went up the stairs and stood there to let the tears fall and hit the cold hard floor. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For the next few days Hermione and Harry had avoided each other. They were still together but separated. Everybody in school was quiet when Hermione and Harry were in the same room. Lavender spent her time with Hermione letting her cry on her shoulder. 

Harry was depressed more than anything. He spent his time by himself. Ron tried to help but Harry just pushed everyone out of his life even Sirius. 

His schoolwork was sloppy and he seemed to be in a trance. Hermione was the same way and went into deep depression. 

Lavender and Ron also were not having good times with their relationship. Ron was mad that Lavender sided with Seamus and thought that she did this out of real love and not just friendship love. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ron you're going to have to speak to me." Lavender started. Sitting across from him in the library. 

"Well just not right now." He said going back to his book.

"I'm sorry that I sided all right? I just thought that Seamus and Ginny were right. They have the right to date. I mean I could see the look of love in their eyes. The way Seamus looks at your sister. God…it's just how you look at me. Ginny told me how that look makes her feel. It makes her feel whole and complete. I just gave in because that's the way you make me feel." 

Ron put his book down and looked at Lavender. He raised his hands up and spoke. "OK you got me." Lavender laughed and kissed him. 

"I love you." She said. 

"I love you too." He responded. 

"Quiet!" Yelled Madame Pince. Ron had a mischievous look in his eyes. He quickly took Lavender's hand and led her out of the library and rushed her in a secluded corner of the castle.

"Now where were we…" Ron started. Lavender chuckled and kissed him. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was staring at the crackling fire. He felt completely alone. The love of his god damned messed up life had vanished. Sure she was still there, they were still together but the magic seemed gone. She was not in love with him anymore and it was killing him. Or he thought. Instead of the aching pain in one's heart he got confusion and felt mentally and emotionally tired. 

"Hello stranger." Maria's voice echoed in his mind. 

"Hey." Harry said. 

"I'm sorry about Hermione and you." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Harry nodded and rested his cheek upon her hand before getting up and leaving for outside. 

He looked at the lake and saw a figure standing there. He smiled as he saw that not so bushy hair anymore. Automatically he felt some warmth inside his body. Some but not enough. Not as much as there was when he saw…her. 

He walked up behind her and looked at her reflection in the water. Her face was pale and her eyes were pudgy and red from all the crying.

"I so desperately want us to work Harry." Hermione exclaimed. 

"So do I. But how? How can our relationship still work if we feel like this?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how it can work but I do think I know why we feel this way."  


"How?" Asked Harry who was dying to know.

  
"We're tired Harry. We're emotionally worn out. I don't know how but we are. We've got nothing left to give for some reason. All that pressure about sex, Draco Malfoy, the lies, Viktor Krum, Cho Chang…the list goes on. We're mentally and emotionally tired and we just can't feel anything anymore because we're worn out."

Harry realized that this made sense and nodded. "Will this last forever?"

"I don't know Harry. I just don't know."

****

End of Chapter 15, review please! The song 'Angel' by Amanda Perez inspired H/Hr parts of this chapter 


	16. Chapter 16

Intuition, Chapter 16

Harry stood behind Hermione. Incapable to move. He took his hand and moved it down to hers to turn her around facing him. He took his other hand and cupped her chin up to his face. Hermione looked at his lips move closer to hers and accepted the soft kiss. 

"It'll get better Hermione. I promise." He said before letting go and walking towards the castle. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender sat down in the common room reading her divination's book. She was only paying half attention to it, though. It seemed that lately all she could do was daydream and hardly concentrate on her work. She quickly looked up from her book as she saw Harry walk into the common room.

"Hello love." She said, placing a hand on the spot beside her. Harry sat down at that spot and let out a low sigh. 

"I don't know what to do anymore Lav." Harry said with exasperation. 

Lavender nodded, knowing the problem. "Harry. I'm going to ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully."

"All right." He said nodding his head. 

Lavender looked at him intently and spoke. "Are you in love with Hermione, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment about the question. He went back to the memories of Hermione and him. In first year when he saved her from the troll, second year how she helped enormously with the Chamber of Secrets, and how when she was petrified he thought that it was the end of his world. In third year when she protected him from Sirius and how they worked together when they thought that Black was bad. And fourth year when she gave him that quick kiss on the cheek. That kiss warmed his insides and Harry suddenly touched his cheek. 

Harry beamed at Lavender. "I am in love with Hermione. There's no other girl in the world for me. It's weird though. Ten minutes ago I thought all the magic between us to be gone but now when I think back, all I see is her beautiful smile, her dazzling honey brown eyes, her gorgeous silky hair, and her smooth and soft lips. Lavender…I finally understood. Hermione is not just my past and my present, she's my whole entire future."

Lavender had tears in her eyes. She took Harry into a deep embrace. "You're the man for her Harry, I know you are. She just needs to see that for herself and when she does…nothing in the world could ever tare you two apart."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A week had past and it was now the end of April. Hermione and Lavender were studying extremely hard for their final exams and hardly saw the time pass. Harry still didn't give hope on Hermione and waited for her to come around. As for Ron and Lavender's relationship, well let's just say that the dreams never seized…for the both of them. 

Lavender and Hermione were sitting on their stomachs on their four poster beds. Books were sprawled all over the floor and the beds and the girls read and took notes of each and every page. 

Lavender looked up at Hermione whom was furrowing her eyebrow at the page of her book.

"Hermione. What book is that you're having trouble with?" Asked Lavender.

"Oh it's just potions. I don't really understand how to make the Gonjulem potion is all."

Lavender nodded. "Hermione. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but ok." Hermione laughed.

"Are you still in love with Harry?" 

Hermione's faced turned pale and she refused to look at Lavender. Instead she looked at the photograph of Harry and her on her nightstand. She sighed as she looked at Harry's capturing and beautiful emerald green eyes and his wild jet-black hair. Hermione smiled as she looked at the moving photograph where Harry was staring deep into Hermione's eyes. 

"I never stopped loving him." Said Hermione after a while.

"That's not what I asked." Said Lavender a little cross.

Hermione thought about Harry. She felt her cheeks rise up with heat and felt her body become warm. Her heart was beating faster just at the thought of him and her emotions were flowing wildly through her body. She smiled at Lavender. Her absent feelings were back. 

"I guess those feelings caught the flu and were out sick." Laughed Lavender.

"And to answer your question. Yes I am in love with Harry. I guess I never stopped. The feelings were still there but absent from my subconscious. Would you be mad if I left to go find him?" Asked Hermione.

Lavender shook her head. "Wait!" Hermione turned around quickly to face Lavender. 

"What is it Lav?" Asked Hermione.

"Er…never mind just go!" Lavender said rather quickly. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had been searching for Harry for the past hour. She just couldn't seem to find him. She tried all his favorite spots such as the kitchens, quidditch field, and the lake. But then an idea sprung in her mind. She looked up at the hill where she saw a figure sit on a rock. She ran through the field and circled the lake where she reached a hill. She climbed on top of it and saw Harry sitting there thinking. 

Hermione smiled at him and sat beside him. She looked out at the stars and took a deep sigh. 

"I guess your wondering what I'm doing here." Started Hermione.

"It'd be nice to know." Harry answered. 

"I'm here to tell you something." Hermione replied.

"If it's to tell me that you don't love me and that you don't have feelings for me anymore I really don't want to hear it right now so just…" But Harry was cut from his speech as Hermione placed her lips on his. 

She took her hand and caressed his jaw lightly. Hermione didn't want this to end but reluctantly pulled away.

"Harry. I was and always will be in love with you. Don't you think other wise all right?" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Hermione. The first time I saw you I knew I was in love with you and nothing, absolutely nothing could ever change that." 

Hermione smiled and spoke. "Likewise." 

Harry looked at her intently and smiled once more before putting his lips on hers. This kiss was a lot longer and passionate than the previous. Hermione separated her lips apart a little to let Harry's tongue sip through. She let out a soft moan as Harry bit her lower lip lightly. Hermione snaked her hands through Harry's hair and landed them on the back oh his neck. Harry's hands were rubbing Hermione's back in an up and down movement. He let his hands slip under her shirt to rub her silky skin. 

"Harry if were going to…we should go inside don't you think?" Asked Hermione slyly.

Harry nodded and took her hand and quickly led her into the castle. It took all of his nerves not to make love to her right in the entrance of the castle. He quickly led her into his room that he shared with all the boys. Luckily no one was there so Harry put and extra locking charm on the room so no one could enter. 

"Now where were we…" Harry said before starting to kiss Hermione again. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender was tired of studying her books and decided to take a break. 'God I'm turning into a Hermione.' She thought. She laughed lightly at the thought of this. She went down stairs to the common room where she found Ginny crying.

"Oh my god! Ginny what's wrong?" Asked Lavender kneeling down and hugging her friend.

"Seamus…he…he dumped…me!" Ginny exclaimed sobbing even more. 

"Oh Ginny!" Was all Lavender could say. She let Ginny cry on her shoulder before Ron came in.

"Ginny! Oh God!" He said before asking Lavender if he could hold his sister. Lav nodded and let Ron take the relay. Lav smiled as she saw Ron kneel down to his sister carry her and set her down on his lap. He sat down on the sofa and asked her what was wrong. Ginny spilt her heart out to her brother.

"I'm so sorry Gin." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead. He rocked her in his arms until she fell sound asleep. 

Lavender sat beside Ron and smiled at the two. 

"What?" Whispered Ron, trying to wake his sister.

"It's just. I thought I had you figured out Ron. But tonight I realized that I love you even more and that you can also be a loving and caring brother. I never saw this side of you before but I love it." She whispered back. 

"That's good to hear. Listen I need to talk to you. Let me just carry her up to her room and then I'll come back down here to talk all right?" He asked. Lav nodded and Ron stood up carrying his sister up the stairs. 

Ron came back a couple of minutes later. He sat across from Lavender and looked at her intently. 

"I guess your wondering why I asked you to stay so I can talk to you." He started.

"Yeh, I mean it'd be nice to know." Answered Lavender. 

"Well, lately I've been having these dreams that I just can't avoid anymore."

Lavender became nervous as Ron spoke. "I see. And what happened in those dreams?" She asked.

Ron looked embarrassed. "Well…you and me were…you know…" He stuttered. 

Lav was dumbfounded. "Oh my god." She said.

"It's not like I'm a pervert or anything…" He exclaimed trying to defend himself.

"No that's not it. I've been having the same dreams."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Over the next week Harry and Hermione had become closer. He and she were back to being the number one couple at Hogwarts. Harry worried for Hermione though because she seemed to be being sick a lot and it worried everyone immensely.

The 6th years were happy though for it was a Hogsmeade weekend and you were allowed to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for Saturday night. All the 6th and 7th years were allowed to stay over night. There was one thing that bothered the students though. No boys and girls could share the same room. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were going together. Ron and Harry sharing a room and Hermione and Lavender sharing another. The four decided to go have dinner at the Italian restaurant "Bertucci's" (AN: Got to love Bertucci's!!) and then go out dancing. 

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender shared a delicious pizza and Harry and Ron split the check. After dinner, they all arrived at the popular club 'HM 44' every student was there having a blast, dancing to the fast rhythm of dance, techno, house, and trance mix. 

Lav and Mione were on the dance floor as for Harry and Ron, whom were not big dancers, sat down at the bar to have a drink.

Ron explained to Harry his dreams and Harry laughed.

"It's not that funny mate." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is!" Harry said. Harry looked at Ron, who obviously did not find it amusing at all. "All right mate sorry. It's normal for you to have those dreams considering you haven't shagged her yet." 

Ron laughed. "You my friend has had one to many drinks." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Harry walked to the park as for Ron and Lavender walked around the town.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Ron.

"Dunno." Responded Lavender. 

"I can take you back to your room if you want." He responded.

Lav shook her head. "Take me back to your room." 

Ron gulped. "You know we don't have to do this. I'd understand if you were not ready."

Lavender looked at him in his blue eyes and spoke. "I'm ready and I want to."

Ron and Lav went to his room and put the 'occupied' sign on the door and locked it also making sure to make the room sound proof. (AN: hehehehehe) 

Ron lay Lavender on the bed and asked her once more. "Are you sure you're ready?" 

"Yes. I've wanted to for the longest time. And I've wanted to do it only with you."

"Same here." He said before kissing her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and Hermione were out in the park and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they laughed as they saw the sign on the door.

"Ron and Lav are having fun." Harry said before opening the door to the girls' room.

Hermione and Harry fell asleep in each other's arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavender awoke in Ron's arms. "Good morning." She spoke softly.

"Morning." He responded. "Have fun last night?" 

"More than you can ever imagine."

"Same here."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9:00 am. We should get up take a shower and meet Hermione and Harry downstairs."

"A shower together?" She asked seductively.

"No because that would take too much time." He said before running to the bathroom and locking the door.

Lavender ran to it. "I'm taking one first!" But it was too late for it was all ready locked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were heading up to Hogwarts in their carriage.

"I feel sick." Whined Hermione.

The horseless carriage used by magic was quite bumpy actually. Everyone felt sick. 

"There's something wrong with this carriage." Said Ron.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly the carriage tipped over and fell. The door was pushed open and Hermione fell out and hit a rock on the ground pretty hard. Ron and Harry carried her into another carriage, as she was unconscious. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had been in the hospital wing for over three hours. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Harry all stood up and followed Madame Pomfrey into the Hospital Wing where Hermione was sleeping soundly. 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled at all her friends. Harry took her hand and rubbed his thumb against it. 

"She's going to be fine in a couple of days." Reassured Madame Pomfrey.

But her facial expression changed into sadness quickly. Madame Pomfrey looked distraught and had a tear in her eye as she spoke softly.

"But unfortunately, she's lost the baby."

End of Chapter 16, review please! And please again! 

Smooches

Me!


	17. Chapter 17

Intuition, Chapter 17  
  
"You've lost the baby Ms. Granger." Madame Pomfrey repeated.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She was pregnant. She repeated that to herself one hundred times in the past five seconds. She started crying because of her foolishness and her sadness.  
  
Hermione felt Harry's grip tighten. He too was now thinking how foolish and how sad he was. But the two also felt something they never would of thought of at that moment. Relief.  
  
Madame Pomfrey left after a while of checking up on Hermione. Hermione listened to the 'I'm sorry' and the 'are you going to be ok' in the room. She looked at Harry and managed a week smile.  
  
"I can't believe it." Harry spoke.  
  
"I know. I was pregnant. Wow." Hermione responded.  
  
Ron, Lavender, and Ginny left the Hospital Wing to let Harry and Hermione talk alone about this.  
  
"Harry. There's something I need to tell you." Hermione said.  
  
Harry turned his attention to her. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a good minute before responding. "I know that after this I'm supposed to be sad, which I am ofcourse, but is it so wrong of me to be feeling a sense of relief?"  
  
"I know what you mean, because I'm feeling the exact same way." Harry said.  
  
"And throughout this experience it became a lesson. Because I didn't want to have child at 16. That's not what I had in mind. Ofcourse I want a child.but not now. I'm not ready. I still have a good 10 or 11 years to wait for one." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry nodded. "One thing that's ticking though, is how could you become pregnant. We used that spell didn't we?"  
  
Hermione thought back to that night. "We were so enthralled with each other that night. We must have forgotten because I can't remember saying it."  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "You going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Harry."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Three weeks had passed and Hermione and Harry had gotten better. Harry sooner than Hermione ofcourse. Yes, she had been depressed and inconsolable but she was now better. Her friends' had helped her throughout this and she was doing relatively much better. Exams were also over, which relieved all of the students immediately. Hermione and Harry had lain off making love for a while because of what happened. It was a lesson well learned. But Hermione and Harry would always remember that talk they had with Dumbledore. He was shocked to hear that Hermione and Harry had forgot to use the pregnancy spell. He was though, amused to know that Hermione and Harry were having sex. 'Like your parents Harry, you really didn't waste any time.' Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione laughed and were relieved that Dumbledore was not ashamed of the two.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
"A month left of school!" Exclaimed Lavender to Seamus who was sitting on her bed with her.  
  
"I know were all ready June 14!" Seamus said giving Lav a back rub.  
  
"We still going on the cruise this summer?" Asked Seamus.  
  
"Yes! Ofcourse we are! I wonder if Harry, Ron, and Hermione are coming back to work." Lavender said.  
  
"Well about last year, sorry I couldn't go with you. I know that it's our annual trip but mum, dad, and me stayed back with your mum to help with your grandfather. Who is doing much better now!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! I know!"  
  
"Why did you never tell me about Keith, Lav? I knew he was trouble when I first started going on the cruise with you 6 years ago. And I told you. I'm glad Ron came along."  
  
"Hmmm." Lavender said. "Rub my shoulders now."  
  
Seamus laughed. "Yes, queen all mighty."  
  
"Don't I know it!" :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
"Are we going to work on the cruise next summer?" Asked Harry to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione spoke up after a while of intense thinking. "Yes. I actually called Mr. Brown and he said that we could work!"  
  
Lavender walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory with Seamus by her side. "Work where?" She asked.  
  
"The cruise! We're going back!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"That is sooo brilliant! Seamus and me will love having you guys back on!" Lavender said.  
  
"Seamus is coming too?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Ofcourse! Old family tradition! The Browns' and the Finnegans' do everything together since forever!" Seamus said.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione nodded.  
  
Suddenly Ginny came in; she looked as if she were glowing. "Hey Gin! What's got you so happy?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Someone just asked me out!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Seamus looked at Ginny but had gotten over his jealousy of her and other guys. "Well who is it then?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think Ron should hear this." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh I can handle it. It's not as if you were dating Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
Ginny started fidgeting and became all red. "Haha.it's funny you should mention Malfoy. Because he asked me out."  
  
"WHAT??!!!!" Everybody yelled.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Ron.  
  
"What is so bad with him! He and I have been friends since the beginning of the year and I started to develop a crush on him months ago, sorry Seamus, and it's a dream come true for me to have been asked out by Draco! He's good now! Have you noticed how he hasn't bothered you all for a couple of months now?" Ginny explained.  
  
Everyone nodded and gave Ginny her blessing. Ron took a little longer to turn around.  
  
"I'm ok with it Gin. But I swear if he hurts you in any way." Ron started.  
  
"I know. You'll beat him up then feed him to wild dogs." Ginny said as if she all ready knew.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
The end of the year had come quicker than anyone could ever imagine! And oh how many things had happened! Harry and Hermione were still going strong, as so were Ron and Lavender. Everyone had accepted Draco and he had become a very nice guy especially when it came to Ginny! Oh how well he treated! Seamus had also found someone to share his charm and sarcasm with. No other than the lovely blonde with brown eyes from Hufflepuff house, Hannah Abbot. Parvati and Dean were still together also to everyone's surprise. They were known for having so many fights! In even better news all these people were going on the Queen Elizabeth 2 cruise this summer. Everyone was going to be working with the exception of Seamus and Lavender.  
  
It's amazing how the 6th year of Ron, Hermione, and Harry went. So much lust, love, trust, adventure, betrayal, friendship, and heart break. But two things stood out especially. Love and friendship. For the power of those two symbols of life helped everyone at Hogwarts find out who they really were. Everyone was now growing up and experiencing life in a whole new view. The heartache and happiness will continue on, but one thing made all the friends believe they were going to make it in life. They were going to go through their life and their up and downs' not separated, each and every one in their corner of the world, but together.  
  
:: The End ::  
  
A/N: Hey! I know it's sad that :: Intuition :: has ended! Awww.but rinse your tears because I have a new story coming up shortly. 'Unfaithful?' This story will be based on POV's from Hermione and Harry (mostly) Ron and Lavender. It will be held eight years after Hogwarts and ofcourse will have H/Hr and R/L! So stay tuned.oh good lord I sound like a TV announcer! Lolz! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for all your marvelous reviews! And I hope that you'll leave me just as many or maybe more for my next fic! Smooches!  
  
xxxLizxxx 


End file.
